Forget Me Not
by newyork24-7
Summary: A rewrite of Tangled Web. Someone desperate to destroy Gibbs takes the thing he loves the most. Jibbs
1. Author's Note

**_IMPORTANT. PLEASE READ_.**

**This was the other plot line that I had in mind for Tangled Web. Recently I can't get it out my head, try as I might. I didn't want to completely take down the other version and so have decided I will finish that one. But for my own sanity I need to put up this version. It's driving me insane lol. Actually it was from this plot bunny that I got the idea from timing, hopefully you won't think it's to similar.**

**The first chapter only has one different paragraph, but it pretty much changes the direction of the plot. I have amended the first five chapters and will put up the first two, maybe three today, depending on the response I get. As always let me know what you think**

**xxxx**


	2. Watchful Eyes

**If you haven't already please read the Author's note :)**

* * *

Jenny was frozen as she stood in the bathroom trying to tame her hair; she really wished she had pulled on more than a flimsy oversized t-shirt. Suddenly 2 strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist, pulling her close.

'Cold Jen? Because I know how to fix that, come back to bed'

'Jethro we have spent the entire weekend in bed, time to go back to the real world '

She squirmed as he kissed her neck and traced her thigh with his fingers, swatting his hand away when he tried to creep up under her t-shirt, laughing she told him, 'Go get dressed for work, just because you're sleeping with your boss doesn't mean you're getting to wander in late'

'Fine you win' he let her go and went to turn on the shower, then he grabbed Jenny around the waist again and pulled her into the shower with him, ignoring her noise of protest, not that she protested for long.

* * *

McGee flinched slightly as he felt yet another rubber band pelt his cheek

'McLoser don't ignore me, I asked you a question'

Letting out a deep sigh McGee looked up from his computer at Tony who was standing next to him wielding yet more stationary, 'No Tony I don't think Gibbs and the Director are having a torrid affair'

'Well then you really shouldn't be a detective because that's what all the evidence points to'

'Tony how on earth did you come to that conclusion?', Fed up with the near constant bickering that had went on for the best part of an hour now and slightly stunned by his insistence that their bosses were going at it like horny teenagers, Ziva couldn't help but get involved.

'Well Zee-vah, they both now leave at a decent hour, Gibbs is in an almost constant good mood, as is the Director, she's a red head and we all know the bosses' fondness for that hair group, he spends an awful lot of time in her office and have you seen some of the heated glances they've been shooting each other?. So when I sat down and thought about it I came to the answer that they are very definitely doing the bad thing, and having one hell of a time from the looks of things, mind you', he laughed and looked wistful, 'I think the Director could be wild, you know that whole thing ice cold in the boardroom red hot in the..'

'DINOZZO!', Tony jumped about five feet in the air on hearing Gibbs's yell, turning round to face him he began backing nervously away and mentally preparing himself for the neck brace he would no doubt be in need of after this head slap.

Gibbs stormed into the centre of his team's area and glared at his supposedly senior field agent. 'You obviously have far too much spare time on your hands, so to keep you busy you can finish off all the case reports from the last month', he leaned forward and growling menacingly he added, 'And just be glad the Director didn't hear what you just said', and with that he smacked DiNozzo so hard that the agent later told his team mates his teeth rattled.

Sitting down Gibbs surveyed his team who were busying themselves with work, and DiNozzo who was hastily gulping down some painkillers. He wasn't too surprised that Tony had figured out his and Jenny's relationship, they had been together for 4 months now and they practically lived together. But still they wanted to keep things quiet, neither one wanted the world and their dog giving opinions on the relationship.

* * *

Jenny hung up the phone and sat down at her desk, trying and failing miserably to keep the grin off her face. She was pregnant. At first she had put down being late to stress, but 6 weeks had passed and nothing. Not only that but she had been having trouble around certain foods and smells and just a few days ago she had had a dizzy turn when getting up from her desk forcing her to sit back down and breathe deeply until it passed. Not really putting her symptoms together she had made a doctors appointment without telling Jethro as she hadn't wanted him to worry. They had run a few tests and the doctor had just called back with the result, she was ten weeks pregnant. Smiling she started to plan how she should tell Jethro the good news.

* * *

It ended up being a quiet day, in fact the last few days had also been quiet, something which didn't sit to well with Gibbs, as it usually meant something big was in the air, but he couldn't really justify making his team sit and do nothing so he sent them home and headed up to Jenny's office to convince her to finish for the day.

* * *

The silver Ford sat at the kerb outside the expensive Georgian Townhouse, its occupant watching as the black Sudan pulled up and a laughing couple exited. He watched as the man pulled the pretty red head into his arms and kissed her, she pulled back, whispered something in his ear and then twirled out of his arms and ran laughing to the door, with him quickly following.

For months Alex Katz had followed Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, plotting his revenge. Killing him was too easy, torturing him first while fun still didn't seem enough and then it had came to him, he wanted him to suffer for the rest of his miserable life. To know the feeling of true misery and despair. The plan had come to him after the red head, Director Jennifer Sheppard, had entered the picture. Alex could see how much she meant to him, it was obvious he loved her. Alex knew all about Gibbs's lost family and his failed marriages, but now it looked like Gibbs was finally moving on. He was going to put a stop to that, grinning to himself he thought how much he was going to make Gibbs pay, and Jennifer Sheppard was the key.


	3. Innocent Chatter?

**Have added to this chapter.**

* * *

Pushing open the coffee shop door, Jenny strolled in while simultaneously checking her phone, so she didn't see the man in the booth watching her. She had been desperate to get out of the office for a bit, the sight of those four walls was making her claustrophobic. So she had ditched her security detail and snuck out, she would deal with the consequences later, it was only coffee for God's sake. Walking up to the counter she smiled pleasantly at the server and placed her order.

* * *

He had watched her come in, she certainly attracted a lot of male attention, not that she had noticed. The young male server behind the counter was currently close to drooling and was not very subtly looking her up and down. Alex had to admit that the woman was stunning, Gibbs certainly had good taste, he almost felt bad, a woman like her going to waste. Still he always knew that there were going to have to be sacrifices, so lusting after her wouldn't do any good and anyway it was time for the first phase of his plan.

As she turned to leave the counter he got up and headed towards her, colliding into her and causing her coffee and bag to go flying.

'Oh God I am so sorry!' he gasped, as he helped her pick up his things, slipping her purse into his pocket.

'No it's ok, you didn't get any on me' she looked up at him and smiled, causing him to feel a pull in the bottom of his stomach.

'Still I feel bad you didn't even get to drink any of it, I insist you let me buy you a new one'

'You really don't have to'

He grinned at her, 'I want to though', he nodded towards the counter and walked in its direction, he was thrilled to see she had followed him.

'Well if you feel you have to'

'I really do, do you mind if I join you though?'

'Um', she looked slightly nervous and fiddled with a curl, 'Actually I'm seeing someone, and I don't want to lead you on'

Smiling he said, 'The best ones are always taken, although there is no ring on your finger, so maybe I'm still in with a shot'

Laughing as she shook her head, 'I'm afraid it's pretty serious, but I'm flattered none the less'

'Well he is a very lucky man, I hope he knows that.'

'I'm pretty sure he does.'

Alex felt a jolt of jealousy at her happy smile. Gibbs didn't deserve her. Why should he get to be happy after what he had done. Forcing his anger down into the pit of his stomach he smiled, 'So what were you drinking?'

'Just a regular decaff'

'You don't look like the type to indulge in fake coffee'

Jenny couldn't help the massive smile that crept onto her face, 'Actually I don't usually drink it, I normally go for about treble the usual strength but…….' She trailed off still smiling.

Alex looked at the woman shock running through his veins, freezing them as he read between the lines. He managed to keep his smile looking genuine though, as he asked, 'Are congratulations in order?'

'I suppose they are', she laughed lightly, 'I've only just found out, still trying to get my head around it.' Looking at him she tilted her head slightly to one side, 'I'm sorry, I should stop boring you with all of this'

'You're not. Don't get me wrong I'm devastated to find out that I don't seem to stand a chance, but you are obviously very happy and call it a hunch but I think you'll be a terrific mum. Your partner must be thrilled.' He watched with interest as Jenny bit her lip slightly and didn't answer. 'Oh he doesn't know yet'

'Nope, I'm planning to surprise him. I know he'll be over the moon though'

'Who wouldn't be, he really is a lucky man'

Jenny smiled at him 'Thank you and also thanks for replacing my coffee, I feel rude saying this but I really have to go I need to get back to work, I only nipped out for a few minutes, they'll be wondering where I am'

'Well it was a pleasure to meet you……'

'Jenny'

'It was a pleasure to meet you Jenny, even if I didn't manage to steal you away from your partner'

'Thank you, it was nice meeting you too, do I get to know your name?'

'Alex'

She nodded towards the door, 'Well, I really need to go. Goodbye Alex'

'Bye Jenny'

* * *

He watched as she headed out the door, that had been unexpected, he ran a hand through his dark hair he had never expected to be so taken by her. As for her happy news it had thrown a spanner into the works. He fingered the purse in his pocket, the first part of his original plan was complete, as for the rest of it though……...well it had drastically changed.

* * *

**I really would like to know if you are interested in me continuing with this version.**

**xxx**


	4. Revenge is a Dish Best Served Cold

**Again this chapter has mainly just been added to and adapted slightly. This story WILL differ completely from the original though. I'm just working on the beginning first.**

**I have already finished the next 3 chapters after this one. Not sure whether I should put them up bit by bit or just stick them all up. It basically takes me up to the part where the story is going to change, although hopefully you're seeing slight differences already. Let me know what you would prefer.**

* * *

Gibbs paced Jenny's office floor, that bloody woman had slipped away from her detail again. This time she had even managed to sneak out of the building without anyone noticing. It amazed him that in a building filled with trained government Agents she was still able to sneak out. If he hadn't been so annoyed he would have been impressed. He let out an impatient sigh; if she wasn't back in five minutes he was going to get McGee to track her cell. The door finally opened.

'Setting up camp Jethro?'

Ignoring the amusement in her tone he snapped:

'Where the hell were you Jen?'

She walked past him, 'I went for coffee, I was gone an hour tops. You need to learn to relax', Placing her bag on the desk she turned towards him and wrapped her arms round his neck.

'I was worried Jen, you have that detail for a reason'

Jenny looked into his eyes and felt a twinge of guilt when she saw the concern that was shining in them. Deep down she knew he only worried because he cared, God only knew how bad he would get once he found out she was pregnant. She'd probably have to sedate him just to get some peace. She sighed, 'I know, I just needed some fresh air and all my detail does is draw attention to me. But honestly Jethro I am fine, nothing is going to happen to me'

He tilted her chin upwards and placed a small kiss on her lips, 'I don't want to lose you Jen'

'You won't', She laughed softly, 'Although I did get chatted up by a tall dark handsome stranger, intent on whisking me away'

'Oh really, I'd like to see him try' he pulled her in for another kiss, his hands starting to undo the buttons on her blouse.

'Jethro, we're at work, we had an agreement, we keep it out of the office'

He shot her an incredulous look, 'Jen we had sex on your desk last week'

'That's different, it was night and the place was deserted. What if someone walks in, you already said that Dinozzo has figured it out'

'Jenny he's been saying those things since you started, the boy has a one track mind and it's all dirt track, plus he has countless bets placed on us you know. Anyway I have to work late tonight, so…….'

'No, I have work to do, and I need to be able to concentrate, and I can't do that if you've just screwed me senseless'

'Eloquent Jen', he laughed at the glare she shot him, 'Fine', he held his hands up in mock defeat, 'You win, but I am coming round tonight after work and I'm not taking no for an answer'

'Fair enough, as it happens I have a surprise for you tonight'

He raised an eyebrow at her smirking, 'Really Jen? Is it as much fun as your last surprise?'

'Hmmm it's very different from the last time. It involves more clothing for one thing'

'Not what I wanted to hear. Are you sure I'll like this surprise?'

Jenny brushed her lips briefly against his as she murmured against them, 'You're going to love it'

'In that case I can't wait'

She moved out of his arms and made her way around to the other side of her desk. She sat down smiling at him, 'Now Agent Gibbs , do you not have work to get on with, I don't want you getting home too late'.

'Really Director, if you were that desperate you should have taken me up on my earlier offer'

'Out!'

She rolled her eyes as he walked smirking all the way out of her office.

* * *

Alex Katz had always been described as a charming man, right the way through his life. Teachers had adored him and women loved him, the only person who had ever seen through the disguise was Gibbs. It was thanks to him that Alex had lost everything. Just 5 years ago he had had the perfect life, a loving wife, a baby son and was a respected pillar of his community. Then Agent Gibbs came along and destroyed it all, he hadn't however counted on Alex charming the Jury, he was found Not Guilty and set free. But the damage had been done, Sarah had left him during the trial taking Ben with her, he couldn't find them they had just disappeared, and he had searched for so long. He grimaced as he remembered their last conversation; she had called him a monster. She hadn't understood, he was on a mission from God, purging others of their sins so that they could find peace in the after life. Now he had nothing, and Gibbs needed to pay for his crimes against God, he had impeded his work and robbed him of his family, after all the bible said an eye for an eye.

Now it was time to put his plan into action, at first he had just planned to kill Jenny, leave her there for Gibbs to find, but the woman intrigued him, the more he had followed Gibbs the more he had become enchanted by her. He knew it was wrong, but there was something ethereal about her beauty. He had already been filled with doubts about carrying through with his plan. Then today in the coffee shop he had fallen hard and fast for her. Not only was she stunning but she was warm and intelligent. Gibbs didn't deserve her. Then she had let it slip about being pregnant and he knew what he was meant to do, everything had slipped into place.

He pulled up in front of her townhouse, he knew she was by herself; he had tracked her for so long he knew her routine, knew that Gibbs would turn up later having worked late. Picking up the purse he had lifted earlier he headed towards the door. Things were working out better than he had hoped, not only would Gibbs be left bereft, but God had given him the chance to have a family again.

* * *

**DUM DUM DUM. **

**Sorry, couldn't resist lol**

**xxx**


	5. Bad Intentions

**These next three chapters take you up to where the plot will completely deviate from the original**

**Have decided as a late christmas present to everyone I will post all of them at once.**

**Hope you enjoy**

* * *

Jenny rushed about the kitchen trying to get everything ready for tonight. She had decided to tell Jethro her news when he got in. Her fingers tapped impatiently on the neatly wrapped box she was giving to him. Inside was a pair of booties and an appointment card with the date of her first scan on it. It was strange she hadn't been nervous about telling him earlier, but now she had had so much time to think about it she was beginning to panic slightly. They had never spoken about children; she knew that losing Kelly had hit Jethro hard and she was concerned that maybe, despite how amazing he was with kids he didn't want anymore of his own. She tried to push all her negative thoughts to the back of her mind, this wasn't the time to be having doubts, it would all be fine. She knew he would be thrilled, she just knew it.

Sighing slightly she rubbed at her stomach; it was the fact she just couldn't shake off this feeling that something bad was going to happen. She told herself she was being paranoid, the worse thing that had happened for a while now had been her purse going missing earlier today. Which in all honesty was more an inconvenience than anything else, it just meant she had had to cancel all her cards. Not that Jethro had been sympathetic; the moment he found out she had lost it when she had snuck out he had given her a lecture telling her this was why she had a detail. Really sometimes he was ridiculous, she had dropped the bloody thing, and it probably would have happened regardless of whether her detail had been there or not.

* * *

There was a knock at the door, which definitely ruled out Jethro. Pulling herself out of her trance she went to answer it. Jenny was thoroughly surprised to see the man from the coffee shop standing on her doorstep

'Alex!, What are you doing here?'

'After you left I saw this lying on the floor', he smiled and waved her purse at her, 'Found your address on your driver's licence and I figured you might want it back. And I feel I have to tell you that you are extremely photogenic. Most people look horrendous on their license photo'. He felt a small tug of genuine happiness when she smiled warmly at him.

'Wow, thank you, this was really thoughtful of you. Also I feel I should tell you that it's not that great a picture and was taken a number of years ago when I was a lot younger', she laughed softly as she took the purse.

'Well I beg to differ, although if that's the case you have aged remarkably well. You obviously have good genes'

'Well since I seem insistent on passing them on I hope so. You know you really didn't have to go to all this trouble, there was nothing of great importance in here. Although now I really feel I should give you something as a thanks'

This was the opening he had hoped for, 'A cup of coffee would probably be appropriate'.

Jenny laughed, 'Now that I can do, come in'

He followed her into the warm hallway and through into the kitchen, 'Is your partner not home yet?'

Without even turning round Jenny replied, 'Oh we don't live together', she didn't see him move closer behind her.

'So, not married or living together, sure I can't steal you away?'

Positive, I very much doubt you would get away with it, he's not the type to let go easily', she busied herself with the coffee mugs and rooted around in her cupboards until she found both her regular coffee and the decaff stuff she had bought that morning. She was so preoccupied that she didn't notice him reaching into his jacket.

'Yes, I imagine Jethro is the protective type', he watched her freeze, every muscle in her body stiffen, he smiled softly at her reaction

Jenny's blood ran cold, it felt like ice in her veins. Her heart was pounding and she was unsure off what to do next. Her voice was a mere whisper as she asked 'How do you know his name?'

'I know everything about him, and you. He's not good enough for you, he never will be. But I can fix that; I can offer you everything you could ever want.'

Knowing she had to get as far away as possible, Jenny chose that moment to take her chance and run for it. She elbowed him in the stomach as she bolted past him knocking over the coffee grounds in the process. She had gotten as far as the hall when she felt him grab her around the waist and a rag was shoved in her face. Her arms flailed, one grabbing onto his arm trying to force it away from her mouth, the other reached desperately for the phone only inches away on the hall table. She was so close to safety, she couldn't free herself though, his grip was too strong. She tried frantically to scream out, but it only forced the rag deeper into her mouth. Tiredness was overtaking her, in a last ditch attempt to escape her legs kicked out smacking into the table and capsizing it, everything on it crashed to the floor. Her vision began to merge together, and she felt her grasp on his arm slacken. Her legs began to collapse out from under her. As everything faded to black she heard him hiss in her ear,

'It's for the best. I promise you'


	6. When Nightmares Become Reality

Gibbs pulled into Jenny's driveway and stepped out the car. He had missed her today; she had headed home early supposedly to fix his surprise. Gibbs grinned as he remembered her last surprise, which had involved that honey dust that Dinozzo was always banging on about. It had definitely been a night to remember. He stepped out the car still smiling. He didn't think his life could get any better right now. Little did he know that he was about to enter into a living nightmare.

* * *

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his key, opening the door he was overwhelmed by a rush of fear. The hall table was up-ended, the flowers and vase that usually sat there lay shattered in a pool of water on the floor, the phone was smashed and broken. Grabbing his gun he moved quickly through the hall, checking each room in turn, finding nothing till he got to the kitchen. Two mugs sat on the counter, coffee grounds scattered everywhere, but most importantly the purse Jenny was convinced had been lost to the world sat on the counter top next to the mugs. He phoned for back up and then searched the rest of the house in a panic, calling out Jenny's name, praying that she would answer. Nothing. The house was mockingly silent.

* * *

Gibbs's team arrived as fast as they could. They were dismayed to find that there wasn't a lot to go on, no signs of forced entry, no forensics, and in reality, very little sign of a struggle. It was Tony who noticed the small package that had been knocked underneath the table. He pulled on a glove and leant down to pick it up. It was neatly wrapped in silver paper and a ribbon had been painstakingly applied. Unsure what to do with it, he bagged it, they could dust it for prints when they got back.

* * *

The team gathered outside, going over what they had found. Ziva had gone through the house finding nothing and McGee had also questioned the neighbours, who had heard and seen nothing. Tony was about to tell them about the present when Assistant Director Vance walked over to the group.

'Did you know that Gibbs and the Director were seeing each other?', The three agents looked at him with slightly shocked looks on their faces, 'I'll take that as a no then, go back to the office, there's nothing more here'

Tony stepped forward, 'Wait sir, I found this in the kitchen. I'm not sure whether it was left or if it was Director Sheppard's', He watched as Vance pulled on a pair of gloves and motioned for Tony to hand over the gift.

Vance carefully opened one side of it, tipping it slightly so the box inside slid out. He placed the paper back into the evidence bag and gave it back to Tony. Gently lifting the lid he sighed, 'Ah Hell!'

The team looked at him with interest until McGee piped up, 'Is it from the kidnapper?'

Vance shook his head slowly, 'No, I'm pretty sure it was for Gibbs'. He twisted the box round so they could see its contents. They all let out a gasp.

It was Tony who managed to splutter out, 'The Director's pregnant?'

'Looks that way', Vance studied the team carefully before making his next point, 'Listen. Gibbs has taken this hard enough as it is. Until we are sure that the Director is actually pregnant then I think we should keep this quiet. Agent McGee get Miss Scuito to run prints on the box and the wrapping paper. Agent Dinozzo and Officer David, I want you to track down the doctor this appointment is with and confirm whether or not it's true and I want it done tonight. If that's the case I will inform Gibbs'

The team nodded at him and headed off, leaving Vance staring sadly at the house. This was such a mess, he had always liked Jennifer and she didn't deserve this. Not only that but the Agent Gibbs he had spoken to a few moments ago had been a broken man, he didn't see how this could end well.

* * *

Back at the office McGee stood and reported their lack of findings to Gibbs, leaving out the information about the box which was now with Abby getting dusted for prints. Gibbs took in a deep breath, 'What about the purse? Jenny was convinced she had lost it at the coffee shop, did you pull security?'

'Tony and Ziva are getting it'

McGee watched as Gibbs shakily sat down, he had never seen his boss look so old, he looked up at him, 'Has Abby got anything?'

'I'm going to go down and find out. Boss are you ok?'

'We need to find her McGee', he pushed himself up, 'We can't not find her'

* * *

Abby had nothing, no leads, she had ran everything she had been given with no luck. The only finger prints on that box had been Jenny's. Ducky and McGee sat with her in her lab, it was silent for once, she wasn't in the mood for music.

'Where's Gibbs?'

Ducky looked up, 'He's in with Sec-Nav and Assistant Director Vance, they're preparing to brief the press and wanted an update, also they need to ask him about his relationship with Jenny, especially now it might come out'

Abby nodded and turned to McGee, 'Does he know yet? About the baby?'

McGee shook his head, 'No. We're waiting on Tony and Ziva confirming it. They're also going to grab the security tape from the coffee shop''

Letting out a small sob Abby asked, 'How is he?'

'Not good, he just wasn't Gibbs. She's just disappeared Ab's'

'They were both so happy, it all makes sense, they were so right for each other, why now Timmy?'

It was just then that Tony and Ziva walked sombrely in. Ziva looked at the anxious group, 'Jenny's doctor confirmed that she's ten weeks pregnant. He called her yesterday morning with the news. It looks like she was planning to tell Gibbs tonight. We called Vance on our way back', She paused drawing in a large breath, 'He's going to tell Gibbs'

Abby burst into tears, 'Oh poor Gibbs. This isn't right!'

McGee wrapped his arm around Abby as he asked, 'What about the security tape?'

'We may have something on that, although it's not a lot', Tony informed them playing the tape. The group watched the events in the coffee shop unfold, they couldn't see the man's face, but they did see him slip Jenny's purse into his pocket. As she left the man turned slightly and Ziva freeze-framed on his face.

'Oh God' muttered Ducky, the colour draining from his face, 'Anyone but him'.


	7. Hope Fades Fast

Vance clipped his mobile shut sighing; he turned to Sec Nav and nodded his head. Sec Nav went pale, all the blood drained from his face. For a moment the pair just stared at each other neither one wanted to have to break this to Gibbs although both knew it had to be done.

Vance rubbed at his forehead nervously. They had sat in this office for the last half hour asking Gibbs about his relationship with Jennifer. He knew the press would have a field day. Not only had the first female Director of a federal agency vanished without a trace, but she was also in a serious relationship with and pregnant by one of her senior field agents. He felt his gut wrench as he took in the man sitting in front of him, his face was pale and drawn. The blue eyes that had made so many people cower in fear held nothing but pain in them, and he was about to add to it. Vance cleared his throat awkwardly causing Gibbs to look up at him. Knowing this would not get any easier the longer he waited Vance ploughed ahead with his news.

'We found a gift at the crime scene; it contained some items that we believe Jennifer was planning to give to you. The reason we held back from letting you know this straight away was that we wanted confirmation. We just heard back just now. Agent Gibbs, Jennifer is pregnant. We've spoken to her doctor who told us he informed her yesterday that she is ten weeks gone'

Gibbs stared at him blankly unsure over what to say. That had been her surprise. Everything slotted into place, she had been in such a good mood since yesterday and had laughed and told him he would find out soon enough when he had asked why. He tried to hold back the tears he could feel welling up, pushing away the urge to scream out in anger. This wasn't fair; this should have been one of the happiest nights of his life. He had had everything he had ever wanted and it had all been ripped away, again. Looking up he saw the two men trying to gauge his reaction, he dragged his heavy body out of his chair, 'The gift she left, I want to see it'

Vance nodded, 'Abby's finished checking it for prints, it doesn't count as evidence so you are welcome to have it'

Without saying a word Gibbs turned around and left the office, heading towards Abby's lab.

* * *

The group looked worriedly at Ducky:

'What is it? Do you know him?' McGee asked.

'Yes, Gibbs investigated a case involving him about five years ago', The group moved closer to Ducky, who took a deep breath before he continued. 'There was a case where local prostitutes, call girls and escorts were going missing, a few days later the bodies would turn up, they had been burned alive and the murderer would leave a chain with a silver cross attached to it on each of his victims. The last victim was a young petty officer, who to pay off her debts traded sex for cash, that's when Gibbs got involved. He managed to follow the trail to that man. I don't know if you are aware of this but in some circles it is believed that a sinner can enter heaven after they have been purged of their sins, sexual deviance is treated by burning the flesh. Alex believed he had been sent from God to save the souls of the fallen. The case went to trial, where a jury found him Not Guilty.'

Abby interrupted, 'How did they manage that! He should have been locked up; Gibbs always always gets the truth'

'Yes my dear I know that, but the truly psychotic believe they are doing nothing wrong and the worst of them can charm the birds from the tree's , remember it is often the most twisted killers that go unpunished. He is an extremely charming man and he managed to convince everyone off his innocence. Anyway I digress, during this time Alex's wife fearing for her safety took their son and ran, at the end of the trial Alex approached Gibbs and told him that God would see that he was punished by having those he loved taken from him, now it looks as though he has Jennifer'

'Who has her Duck?', the team whirled round to see Gibbs standing in the darkened doorway.

'The man who had Jennifer's purse, it was Alex Katz'. Gibbs face visibly paled and his voice wavered slightly as he asked 'He has Jen?'

Tony unsure of what his bosses reaction would be replied, 'It looks that way, we're going to his home address to see if we can pick him up, we will get her back boss, we promise you'

* * *

The team minus Gibbs arrived at the block of apartments. They jumped out off the car and Tony informed them, 'It's apartment 3A'

They ran up and banged on the door, irritated by the lack of reply. In frustration Ziva slammed her fist against the door yelling out

'FEDERAL AGENTS. OPEN THE DOOR'

Still there was no reply, but the door to the apartment behind them creaked open and a dishevelled woman in her mid-fifties croaked out, 'You're wasting your time, he moved out this afternoon'

McGee stepped forward, 'Did he say where he was going?'

Shaking her head the woman replied, 'No. He was only on a short term lease. I'm the land lady, he paid me week by week. Said he had bought a place and was waiting to move in. Seemed a nice man, always polite, said hello', She sniffed snottily, 'What you wanting him for anyway?'

Tony managed to growl out, 'We want to question him about a woman who's went missing'

'Oh right! Suppose it's always the quiet ones', Eying them warily she added, 'Look I'm pretty sure he took everything with him. He never brought a lot in the first place, all these flats are furnished, but if you want I'll get the keys and you can have a scout around'

'Thank you, we'd appreciate it'

Muttering the woman disappeared back into her flat. She reappeared a moment later and shuffled past them to open the door. The three agents wandered in. The flat was immaculate, with no signs of any personal affects. He had cleared it out. Checking everywhere they were disappointed not to find anything. They thanked the land lady who just grunted at them and headed out to the car.

* * *

Tony shook his head, 'This isn't good. How can we have no leads?'

Ziva sighed, 'I don't know. What do we do now? We can't realise his name to the public because we have no proof that he's actually done anything'

'We'll put out an alert to all law enforcement teams in D.C. noting him as a person of interest. Apart from that there isn't much more we can do right now. Also we try and keep Gibbs from going over the edge'

Ziva bit down on her bottom lip nervously, 'You don't think that this Alex guy has killed her, do you?'

'I don't know Ziva, I really don't know'

* * *

**From here on out it is a completely different story, as I hope you can tell. It will also be quite a bit longer than Tangled Web.**

**Let me now what you think so far.**

**I will try to get the next chapter up at some point tomorrow.**

**xxx**


	8. The Darkness Takes Over

**Happy days! My laptop is working again :) I just need to restore my internet and anti-virus. So will no longer need to battle with this God awful internet connection**

* * *

Gibbs sat at his desk, the presents that Jenny had bought for him lay to one side. He had spent what felt like hours running his fingers over the tiny pair of booties; feeling as though he had been cast adrift and was lost in a storm of despair and regret. This wasn't how it was meant to be, it was supposed to be one of the happiest moments of his life. A moment that he and Jenny should have been able to treasure, together. He sank his head into his hands, he needed her back. Jenny had been his saviour, she had shown him that he could still be happy, that he still had a future worth living for. He didn't know what he would do if he lost her, because he knew that if she died it was on his head, it was his fault.

* * *

The team trudged into the darkened bull-pen. It was 3am and Jenny had officially been missing for four hours. They headed towards their desks, taking in the sight of their once all powerful leader sitting slumped in his chair, his head buried in his hands.

Tony cleared his throat, causing Gibbs to look up, a glimmer of hope sprang into his eyes as he asked, 'Did you get him?'

'No. He's gone. Moved out this afternoon. We searched the apartment but there was nothing there. We don't have any more leads', Tony's voice cracked slightly, 'I'm sorry boss'

Gibbs felt as though his soul had shattered into thousands of tiny pieces. The one ray of hope he had held onto was gone. The bastard had got away, and left them with nothing to work with. Grasping at straws he asked, 'The search teams still out there?'

Tony nodded, 'Yes, every agency has given us their complete co-operation, all of them have supplied us with the man power we need to search all of D.C. If he's hiding out here then we'll find them'. He watched as the man he had come to see as a father lifted his head to look him in the eyes. The gaze that had once caused the team endless terror, was now haunted, his eyes red rimmed and filled with unshed tears.

'And if he's killed her?'

Not knowing what to say Tony looked imploringly at his team mates causing McGee to jump in, 'She's not dead'

Gibbs turned his gaze towards his youngest Agent taking in the fear on his face and the tension rolling off him as he said softly, 'None of you believe that. You think that if she was still alive then he wouldn't have run', Gibbs couldn't stop the bitterness seeping into his voice as he continued, 'Tell me are these teams that our sister agency's have so kindly donated on a missing person's enquiry or are they looking for a body?'

No-one answered, they stood looking desolate trying to summon up the words that needed to be said. Ziva finally answered, a solitary tear ran down her face, 'As off fifteen minutes ago the case became a murder inquiry'

Gibbs picked up the card that had Jenny's appointment on it, he gazed at it for a second before crushing it in his hand. He pushed himself up from his desk and stormed upstairs towards the Director's office.

* * *

Neither Vance nor Sec Nav was surprised when the door crashed open and an incensed Gibbs stormed up to them.

'Why have you given up?'

Sec Nav motioned towards the sofa, indicating that Gibbs should take a seat. Gibbs ignored him and yelled, 'WHY HAVE YOU GIVEN UP!'

Sighing softly Sec Nav began to speak, his voice low and grave. 'Believe me when I tell you Agent Gibbs that this is not a decision we have taken lightly. We all wanted Jennifer back safely, but in light off what we know, we believe that she is dead. I am truly sorry.

Gibbs tried to hold back his anger and grief at those words, his Jenny couldn't be dead. 'You have no proof of that'

Sec Nav looked desperately at Vance who stepped in, 'We have to face reality here. Jennifer has been missing for four hours that we know off, we believe she was abducted at around 6pm which would take us up to nine hours. In all that time we haven't had any ransom demands. Not only that, but our main suspect has vanished, probably to escape a prison sentence. It is the most likely scenario that he killed Jennifer in a revenge attack, hid her body and ran'

'No' Gibbs shook his head in disbelief, 'If he had killed her he would want to rub it in'

Vance looked at the desolate man standing in front of him, not wanting to say the next words that came out of his mouth, 'I'm afraid it may be the case that he wants to prolong the agony. Agent Gibbs you have our deepest condolences over your loss. We will do everything we can to find Jennifer's remains, so at the very least you can lay her to rest'

Gibbs couldn't say anything, he just couldn't force out any words. Instead he turned and trudged out of the office.

* * *

Ducky hit the light switch in Autopsy on, watching as the lights flickered into life, emitting a low buzzing noise as they did so. The first thing he noticed was Gibbs sitting on the floor, leaning against the freezer door, staring blankly ahead. The Doctor moved towards his oldest friend and sat down next to him, 'Jethro'. He didn't even get an acknowledgement of his presence. So he tried again.

'Jethro, you shouldn't be here, you should go home. Try and get some rest, we will phone you if there are any developments'

Finally Gibbs looked up, his eyes devoid of feeling, 'You mean if they find Jen's body?'

Unsure of what to say Ducky stuttered out, 'I am so very sorry'

'Isn't everyone', bitterness crept into Gibbs's voice.

'You really should go home'

'How can I?', his voice wavered slightly as he tried to continue, 'How can I go home when everything there reminds me of Jen. She has countless clothes in my wardrobe for when she stayed the night, her heels are scattered about the floor. The bathroom has all her stuff lying about it', he laughed slightly remembering, 'At first she kept it neatly in one of those bag things and gradually all her fancy soaps and perfumes just took over the place'. His eyes began to tear slightly, his voice cracked, 'In the kitchen there's a glass with her lipstick marks on it. I can't even go into the basement; you know she used to help me with the boat. At first she would just watch, then one night she slipped her hand into mine and it just became part of our routine' He looked up at Ducky desperately, 'So how can I go home when she's not there.'

'I know it seems impossible right now, but you need to try and find some peace over this'

'NO!' Gibbs shook his head vehemently, 'I'm not giving up, I can't. I will find that bastard and kill him if it's the last thing I do'

* * *

Alex took his eyes off the road for a second and looked at the sleeping red head in the seat next to him. He smiled softly, he had won, he knew that they would trace the purse back to him, but with no other evidence they wouldn't be able to do anything.

Having driven for almost nine hours straight he was almost at his destination and then they could start their new life. He knew it would take time for Jenny to adjust, but she would come round eventually. His only regret was that he wouldn't get to see Gibbs suffering; still just knowing that he would, made him feel happy.

* * *

**Review please. It makes me smile.**

**xxx**


	9. Trapped

Opening her eyes slowly Jenny found herself lying on a bed in an unfamiliar room. It was dark, the only light came from a lamp situated on the opposite side of the room, she glanced around to see that there were no windows. There were two doors in the room, both were closed over. Pushing herself into a sitting position Jenny tried to figure out how she had got here. The last thing she remembered was being in her kitchen, she had been waiting for Jethro to get home so she could tell him she was pregnant.

Her heart stilled for a moment and her hand flew to her stomach, it encountered the slight curve that wouldn't be noticeable to anyone else. She calmed down slightly, she just knew that her baby was ok, call it instinct.

Rubbing at her stomach in small circles she thought back, the door she had heard a knock and answered it. Frowning slightly, she tried to remember what had happened next, but her head was so hazy she was struggling. Then something inside her head clicked into place, the man from the coffee shop, Alex had turned up. She let out a gasp he had grabbed her, she hadn't been able to get away. Oh God where was she!

She swung her legs over the side off the bed. As she got up she stumbled slightly, her legs felt heavy, she grabbed the bedside table to steady herself. Moving slowly, hoping the feeling in her legs would return, she headed towards one of the doors, it just looked like an ordinary door, nothing special about it. She pushed it open, it lead into a bathroom with separate bath and shower cubicle, all of it modern and up to date. No windows in here either Jenny noted grimly. She headed to the second door, which was a heavy metal creation in comparison to the other one. She tried the handle, it was locked. Realizing she was trapped she frantically pulled at it, pushing against the door with all her weight, she screamed, 'LET ME OUT'

There was no reply, tears rushed to her eyes and she banged against metal ineffectively with her small fists, yelling for someone to answer her. Eventually she heard footsteps coming down a flight of stairs, who ever was out there paused at the door for a moment waiting for her to stop her relentless attack on the door. Jenny stared at the door, she could hear someone moving around restlessly on the other side, her voice was small as she cried out, 'Who's there?'

The voice that answered was so calm that it made her shudder in fear, 'I can see you've finally came to. Now I am more than happy to come in there and explain everything to you, but before I do you need to understand something. There is no point in trying to run when I open this door. Your legs are weak from the sedative I gave you so you wouldn't get far. Not only that but at the top of the stairs there is another locked door, which once shut needs a code to open it. Understood?'

'Yes' Jenny didn't know how she managed to croak out her reply, the hope of being able to do a runner was vanishing fast. The door clicked open, and Alex stepped in. Instinct took over and she tried to run for it, she tried to push past him but he grabbed her around her waist and hauled her back into the room with him. Jenny tried to push him away but she didn't have the strength, she watched in despair as the metal door swung shut, locking her in with this lunatic.

* * *

Alex pulled her back into the room, wincing slightly at the feeling of her nails digging into his fore arms. It was a good thing he liked feisty women, although these type of temper tantrums would have to stop. Mindful off the fact that she was pregnant, Alex grabbed her legs and carried her to the bed, she got even more hysterical pulling at his hair, trying to free herself. He placed her carefully on the edge of the bed and knelt down in front of her, she had stopped struggling and was staring at him in confusion. Her big green eyes looked at him as she asked, 'Why have you brought me here?'

'I told you it's for your own good. Jethro doesn't deserve you', his voice hardened slightly, 'You know I lost my family thanks to him. He relentlessly pursued me, I was innocent, I was only doing God's bidding. I got sent to court and my wife left me, taking my son with her. By the time I was cleared it was too late I couldn't find them, I searched for three long years'

Jenny looked at him, 'If Jethro really went after you then you were in no way innocent'

Alex scoffed, 'Maybe I was guilty of mortal crimes, but I was doing Gods work, Gibbs couldn't understand that. He has to be punished for that'

'What are you going to do?'

Alex turned his attention back to Jenny and smiled softly, 'I've already done it. The bible says an eye for an eye, he stole my family so I took his', He ran his hand gently down her cheek, she flinched drawing back from him, so he continued, 'When I met you I thought you were stunning, everything a man could possibly want and that's when I realized God has given me a second chance. Not only does Jethro get his punishment but I get a family again. We are going to be a family'

She looked at him in horror, 'No! You can't do this, he'll find me'

'No he won't', Alex laughed quietly, 'Everyone thinks you're dead. This morning NCIS announced that Director Jennifer Sheppard had been abducted from her home last night and is missing presumed dead. Search teams are looking for your remains as we speak. The Agency believes that they know who is responsible, but they don't have enough evidence to release a name to the public and are appealing for any information.'

Jenny looked at him, tears running down her cheeks, 'They'll find you, you can't run forever'

'Oh I don't need to. You were out for most of the night so you missed the journey, right now we are in my home in Fundy National Park Canada. No one knows who you are here, no one in Canada knows that the Director of NCIS is missing. And before you say they'll trace me here, they can't. I have a whole new identity here and there are no paper trails. We can start a new life here, together'.

Jenny shook her head furiously, 'I will never play happy families with you'

Alex patted her hand, 'You'll come round, until then this room has everything you could need. There are clean clothes in the wardrobe and I'll bring you down three meals a day', He leaned forward grinning eerily, 'And before you try anything, there is no way to escape. The bottom door needs a key to open, the top door needs a code and is soundproof so no one can hear you yell. Plus we're in the middle of nowhere'

Standing up, he gave her one more glance, 'I'll see you later', with that he turned on his heel and left the room.

* * *

Jenny watched him go, too shocked to say anything. She sat there in silence before she got up, she felt dirty, as though he had branded her just by touching her. Grabbing a towel she headed towards the shower. She turned it on and stood under the warm water, scrubbing her hair and skin clean. It was there with the water pouring onto her that she finally burst out in tears. Sinking to the floor she felt the heavy sobs wrack through her body. This wasn't right, her heart broke as she thought of what Jethro was going through right now. He thought she was dead, she had no idea if he knew about the baby, if he had found the gift she had left. She hugged her knees close into her, still weeping. Everyone she knew and cared about thought she was dead. Not only that but having worked in the system she knew what would happen next, in the next couple of days the search would die down. If no new leads came up, which they wouldn't the case would be shelved by the end of the week and she would be forgotten.

She rubbed away the water from her eyes. No she wouldn't just give up, there was no way in hell she was going to let this man anywhere near her child. She would figure out a way to escape, no matter how long it took, she wasn't staying here.

* * *

**With this story I am going with the assumption that Canada has a completely seperate media, and that there would be no reason for them to hear that Jenny was missing.**

**Also I don't know if people can live in National parks. But this is just a story so I'm asking you suspend some realism when you read this lol.**

**Please review. I like to know your opinions and what you think will happen next**

**xxx**


	10. What the Future Holds

In the end the entire agency, excluding Gibbs, had gathered to watch Vance make his announcement to the press. Most had been called in the night before to help with the search, they had all came without complaint anxious to find their Director and the bastard who had abducted her. They stood in the bullpen watching ZNN. They all felt as though they had failed, one off their own was dead and they had found nothing. It had been recognized by the other agencies that NCIS had taken the loss off their Director hard, not that it surprised them. Jennifer Sheppard had been the best Director that the agency had had in decades. Not only that but her Agents actually liked her, they had found that despite the fact she could easily sit behind her desk and delegate she had much preferred to get involved. She had been fair and most importantly was able to talk to her agents, they had all liked her and had a great respect for her. Yes as they stood watching the shocked press take in the announcement they all realized that NCIS had suffered a great loss today.

* * *

Vance looked around what was now technically his office. It was strange he thought to himself, he had always wanted to sit behind this desk, to be the one in charge.

He had been supremely irritated when Jennifer had been promoted instead off him a little over a year ago. He was the Assistant Director already and had assumed that when Morrow left the title would pass to him. But no instead they had brought in a woman who had only been with the agency only eight years at that point. Although her record with NCIS had been exemplary and she had brought down countless criminals and terrorists, he had still doubted her ability to lead. She had proved all her doubters, off which there had been many, wrong. Sweeping in, Jennifer had turned the agency on it's head, she demanded the best from her agents and they had given it along with their respect and complete co-operation, unquestionably. The agency had went from strength to strength, it was no longer overlooked, she had made sure off that, determined to drag NCIS into the 21st century and make sure her agency was given the respect it deserved. Now she was gone, cruelly snatched with no warning, just as she was beginning to become recognised for her achievments.

The office was still filled with Jennifer's belongings, although they were now packed into boxes awaiting direction on where they were to be sent. Vance poured a small scotch and sipped it, savoring it's warmth and to be honest he could do with some Dutch courage right now. Gibbs had just been in here, he had eyed the boxes distastefully and muttered sourly, 'Would you jump in her grave as quick'. Vance had pretended not to hear him, he hadn't called him into the office to argue. He was well aware that Gibbs hadn't left the building since the news off Jennifer's abduction. He had offered Gibbs bereavement leave, told him to take as long as he needed. It didn't surprise him when Gibbs turned it down flat, in all honesty he had been expecting it. He had seen it all before, the Agents who lost someone they loved, he knew Gibbs would push himself to get the answers that he believed he needed. That when everyone else had given up on the case Gibbs would keep going. It was ironic really that it would be this quest for some semblance of justice that would be the only thing that would keep him from drowning in despair.

To be honest he would much rather have to face the press again, rather than see the untold agony on Gibbs's face. They were having a field day, they had recognized what a massive story this was. Vance knew that tomorrows paper's would be filled with the whole sorry tale. After all he thought it was one hell off a mess. The glamorous female head off an armed federal agency had most likely been murdered at the same time she was knocked up by one of her own Agents, and her own agency couldn't solve the bloody case.

He downed his scotch. Yes, Leon Vance had always wanted to be the one in charge, but he had never wanted it like this.

* * *

The team sat at their desks, unsure what to do with themselves. Vance had officially pulled them off the case, saying they were too close to the Director. When they had objected he had told them that if they did it quietly then he had no problem with them unofficially investigating the case. The only problem with that was that they had nothing to go on, and no clue where to look next. Tony shifted in his seat,

'Anyone know where Gibbs went?'

McGee shook his head, 'No, Agent Brooke said he saw him storm out off the Directors office about twenty minute ago. No ones seen him since'

Tony narrowed his eyes, 'Think he'll come back'

'Yes', it was Ziva who replied this time, 'Gibbs will keep going until he gets answers', she averted her eyes from her team mates as she continued sadly, 'I have seen it before in Mossad. Officers who lose wives and children in revenge attacks. He'll keep going until he has killed Alex and laid Jenny to rest. Then….' she took a deep breath stealing herself for the next bit, 'Then with nothing left to focus on the despair will take over and he'll put a bullet through his skull'

McGee just stared at her in open mouthed shock, Tony however managed to splutter out, 'Gibbs would never end his own life'

'The old Gibbs wouldn't have. But can you look me in the eye and tell me that that is the Gibbs we knew?'

'Maybe not, but still'

'I hope I'm wrong' Ziva looked at them imploringly, 'But I don't think I am. Sooner or later this will kill him, whether it's by his own hand or not'

* * *

**The next chapter will have more off the plot line in it. I just wanted to cover a bit of the aftermath in D.C.**

**XXX**


	11. The Great Escape

Jenny sighed, and threw the paper to one side, Alex brought her one every morning, it was the only reason that she knew how long she'd been here. The days tended to merge together. It was March 3rd, she had now been stuck here for five long days.

Everyday Alex would come down with her meals and try to start a conversation. She would just give him a pointed look and would sit in silence, not touching her food until he gave up and left.

She knew that Jethro would be going through hell, not knowing what had happened to her. She also knew he wouldn't stop searching for her. The only real problem was that Alex was pretty confident he had hidden all his tracks and so far it seemed like he truly had. She knew her only real hope was to come up with her own plan to escape, so she could get back home.

* * *

The door clicked open and Alex came in carrying a tray, he smiled at her, 'How are you feeling today?', he lay the tray on the small table.

Jenny stayed silent, picking up one of the books he had left for her, waiting for him to leave.

Alex let out an exasperated sigh, 'You can't ignore me forever', she didn't even acknowledge that he had spoken. He walked over and took the book from her hands, she just narrowed her eyes at him.

He kneeled down in front of her and took both her hands in his, he had to tighten his grip as she tried to wrench her hands away, 'I know you're finding this difficult, but you will adjust'

Jenny snapped 'No I won't. When are you going to get that through your thick skull!'

Alex ran his thumbs over the backs of Jenny's hands, making her feel sick at the feel of him touching her, 'Look it's in your best interests to at least try. The sooner you realize that the better'. He brought one hand up to his mouth kissing it softly, 'Don't get me wrong I like your feistiness, it's one of the reasons I fell in love with you, but what happened to the friendly, warm Jenny I met in the coffee house, hmmm?'

'Oh I don't know, maybe I would feel a little friendlier if I wasn't being held against my will'

Alex looked at her for a second, 'You will come around, I know it', he smiled again, letting go off her hands and standing up. When he got to the door he turned round, 'Enjoy your meal. I'll see you later'

'Can't wait', mumbled Jenny. She threw her head against the back of the sofa, she needed out of here and fast.

* * *

Another ten days past and Jenny came up with an escape plan. She knew Alex's routine as he headed down to see her off by heart. The upper door would click open, it would fall shut, but to get it to lock he had to push it shut. If he didn't click it shut then it she didn't need the code to open it. If she could distract him, get him to run down and open the second door before he had locked the first, then she could escape.

She waited until he came down with her second meal of the day, she stood next to her book case and as she heard the door open she pushed it over. It slammed down onto the floor with an almighty thud and Jenny let out a hysterical scream for effect. She heard him run down the stairs calling out her name in a panic. Alex threw open the door, unaware that Jenny was standing behind it, he ran into the room and not seeing her swirled round just in time to see Jenny slip out the room, slamming the door behind her.

Jenny sprinted up the stairs, relieved to see that the top door was slightly ajar. She wrenched it open and ran into the kitchen of the house. She didn't pay any attention to her surroundings, she just needed to find the exit. Running out of the kitchen she found herself in a spacious living area where the front door was. She ran out off the house, she could barely see where she was going, her eyes struggling to adjust to the light. Stumbling slightly she kept going. Although there was a road she knew Alex would be following her and so she veered slightly off course. She ran down the side of the road, making sure she wasn't visible to anyone on the road.

Alex cursed loudly as he realized what had happened. Fumbling with his keys he unlocked the door and chased after her. As he got out of the house he realized he couldn't see her. His mouth set into a grim line of determination, there was no way he had gotten so far for her to ruin it. He ran down the road, knowing that she wouldn't be stupid enough to wander to far from the only main road out off here, sooner or later he would spot her and come hell or high water, she was coming back with him.

She knew he was following her, she just needed to find someone, anyone to help her. She had been running for about fifteen minutes when she saw that the side off the wood that she was running on tapered off to a sharp drop. There was a bridge for vehicles to cross, with a path for pedestrians on the other side. Knowing she had no choice she ran out onto the road, desperate to get across before Alex spotted her. In her haste she didn't see the car swerve round the corner. All she heard was a squeal of brakes before everything went black.

Joseph Nicolson had driven the park road so many times he knew it like the back of his hand and on these many drives nothing out of the ordinary had happened. He honestly hadn't expected today to be any different. He had just been coming around the corner when he saw a red headed woman dart across the road. She didn't even turn around. He slammed his brakes on, but he wasn't quick enough. The woman flew into the air smashing into his windscreen, her head cracking against it, before rolling off it and landing in a heap in the middle of the road........

* * *

**Review?**

**xxx**


	12. Tormented

It had been fifteen days since Jenny's disappearance and the mood at NCIS remained somber. Despite making public appeals there were still no real leads. They had had one guy who gave them false information as a joke. He hadn't been laughing when he was confronted with an enraged Gibbs, Ziva had been forced to step in and stop him from breaking the man's arm in interrogation. The entire agency was on eggshells around him, no one was quite sure just how far he would go.

* * *

Gibbs knew he wasn't coping, not really. Right now all he was doing was surviving from day to day. For the first couple of days he had only focused on finding Alex, ignoring all the other cases that were given to his team, leaving Tony to deal with them. He barely said one word to his agents during these days, and apart from shooting him concerned looks they didn't say anything to him.

On the fourth day aggravated by not getting anywhere he grabbed the case file his team had just been handed, a petty officer had been murdered. Gibbs had been like a dog with the bone, he had taken all his frustrations out on this case. He had solved it before the day was out, terrifying a confession out of the man's brother. He continued on like this, he would focus on Jenny's case for a while and then when hitting at the brick wall that was her case became too much for him, he charged through whatever case his team was on.

It tore him apart that he could solve every other case apart from the one that he desperately needed to. He felt as though he was failing Jen. It was his fault that Alex had targeted her and now he couldn't even put her murderer away, or even find him. His very soul itself twisted in agony as he thought about what that monster had put her through, whether she had suffered. His heart ached as he thought of her lifeless body lying somewhere, rotting because he couldn't even manage to give her peace by laying her to rest. His life had ended the night she disappeared.

* * *

That night Gibbs stumbled home, opening yet another bottle of bourbon, he easily got through two bottles a night. He drank until he passed out, he never drifted off to sleep on his own anymore. Even when the oblivion claimed him he was haunted by his dreams. He saw Jenny constantly, her green eyes were always wide with terror as she pleaded with him to save her. Begged him not to let her die. Then the dream would always change slightly, although the end result remained the same. Alex would appear.

The first night he had ran a knife along Jenny's elegant throat, crimson blood spilled out as she gasped for breath before her eyes closed.

Another night he had set her on fire, as the flames consumed her she had screamed out in agony, 'Jethro please, do something!'.

Just last night he had seen her lying on the cold hard ground, her body beaten and broken, her eyes closed over. Alex leaning over her smirking as he told him, 'It's your fault, it's all your fault'.

In every dream as hard as he tried he couldn't reach her, he couldn't do anything except watch and cry out in despair. Awake or asleep he was tormented by nightmares that never seemed to end. He let out a yell of anguish and began a rampage around his house.

* * *

The team along with Abby and Ducky pulled into Gibbs's driveway. They were all concerned about his state of mind and had decided safety in numbers. The front door was as usual unlocked, they stepped inside shocked at the devastation they encountered. No piece of furniture had been left standing, shards of glass from broken bottles littered the floor. The mirror that had hung in the living room was shattered, blood spattered across it, where Gibbs had obviously seen fit to slam his fist into it.

Abby started sobbing, 'Oh God what if we're too late!'

McGee put his arm around her, 'It's ok Abby, it'll be ok'

'How can it be!'

The team looked at her, no one knew what to say. They had known Gibbs was struggling but they had hoped that maybe it wasn't too late to save him.

* * *

That's when they heard the crash coming from the basement. Going as quickly as they could they ran down to the stairs. Gibbs was sitting on the floor, his tools scattered around him, the work bench lay upturned, only the boat lay untouched. It was Ducky who approached him and sat down next to him. Gibbs's hand was clenched, blood eked out from between his fingers, his face twisted in pain and sorrow.

Ducky pried his hand open, 'Oh Jethro what have you been doing to yourself'

'It doesn't matter, it's just a scratch'

'No it's not, some of these cuts have glass in them'

He didn't look at Ducky, just pulled his hand back, 'I told you it doesn't matter'

'You can't let this destroy you, Jennifer wouldn't want to see you like this'

'It's my fault Duck, all my fault. I see her all the time, asking me to save her and I just can't reach her, every time I have to watch her die'

Gibbs finally turned to look at his friend, 'We should have been happy, we were going to be a family, but because off me, because of what I did Jen's gone and so is our baby'

'It wasn't your fault, you didn't kill her!'

'I may as well have'

It was at this point Abby rushed forward, she thumped down on the floor next to Gibbs and threw her arms around him burying her face into his shoulder she sobbed, 'Please don't do this Gibbs, please come back to us. It's not your fault, Jenny doesn't blame you, please just come back'

The rest off the team watched heartbroken, as Abby pleaded with their boss, he just looked up at them all and muttered, 'I don't think I can come back from this, not without her'

* * *

**Ok I know it's mean to leave you hanging over Jenny's fate but I promise you'll find out in the next chapter**

**xxx**


	13. Ask and Ye Shall Recieve

Alex had rounded the corner at the same time as the blue car. He saw Jenny dart out from the side of the road. He yelled out, although the noise he made was drowned out by the sickening screech of brakes. He saw a flash of red hair and then nothing. His heart was pounding in his chest and his feet felt like lead as he ran forward. This wasn't supposed to happen, he couldn't lose it all now, not when he'd worked so hard to get this far.

* * *

Joseph stepped out of the car, for a second he was too shocked to move. The woman lay motionless on her side, blood trickled down one side of her face. Her skin was ashen. Snapping out of his trance he moved forward, bending down next to her feeling at the exposed side of her neck for a pulse. He let out a shaky breath as he felt the slow but steady beat underneath his fingertips. Pulling out his phone he dialed for the ambulance.

* * *

The minute or so it took Alex to get to Jenny felt like the longest moments of his life. As he got closer he saw an older gentleman look up at him, shock clearly etched on his face as he snapped his cell phone shut. It was at this point that Alex realized he had cried out Jenny's name as he had got closer. The man ran a hand through his gray hair,

'She just ran out!, I've called an ambulance, she's got a pulse', he gazed at Alex for a moment and taking in his pale complexion and shaking hands he asked, 'Do you know her?'

Leaning down next to Jenny he answered, 'Yes she's my wife'

'Oh God! I'm so sorry. I tried to stop in time, but I couldn't'

Alex had to stop himself from stroking Jenny's hair, knowing he couldn't touch her in case she had broken anything, 'It wasn't your fault I saw the whole thing. She was upset we had had an argument. She's having our baby, she has to be ok!'

* * *

After what felt like a lifetime the paramedics finally arrived. As they fastened a neck brace in place they looked up at Alex, What's your wife's name?'

'Jennifer, Jennifer Spence. She's pregnant, in her first trimester. They'll both be ok, won't they?'

One of the paramedic's looked up at him, 'We won't know anything till we get her to hospital'

* * *

Alex paced the waiting room of Albert County Hospital. This could be a disaster, he wondered if he could convince the doctors that Jenny was hysterical when she woke up screaming he had abducted her. That was if she woke up. Alex gulped, he couldn't face it if she died, he loved her, she was his and no matter what she was staying that way.

The door clicked open and one of the Doctor's walked in. He shook Alex's hand, 'Mr. Spence, I'm Dr Roberts, I'm treating your wife'

'How is she?'

'Still unconscious I'm afraid, although her head CT doesn't show any real damage, there are no fractures, bleeding or swelling. So there is no reason that she won't come too in the next few hours. There are no internal injuries, just some bruised ribs and a nasty looking graze to her face which his superficial and will completely heal in a few weeks.

'And the baby?'

'Your wife was very lucky, we did a scan and the baby's fine. She's twelve weeks pregnant and the baby looks in perfect health, a good size and no sign of any congenital defects. The only worrying issue is her lack of consciousness'

'But you said she would wake up'

'She should, but there are never any guarantees'. He looked sympathetically at the man, 'If you want you can sit with her, hearing a familiar voice might help'

Alex nodded, 'Yes I'd like that'

* * *

Jenny lay motionless, the right side of her cheek was cut and grazed. Alex sat down next to her, she looked so small and helpless in the hospital bed, the only real sounds were the ones was coming from the machines measuring her vital signs. He stroked her cheek, and took her hand in his. He would make sure she was ok, she and the baby were all that mattered to him, he would figure out a way that they could be together. No one would tear his family apart.

He sat for there for almost six hours telling her about his plans for their future, he stroked her hair and she let out a groan, her eyes fluttering open.

* * *

Everything hurt, her eye lids felt so heavy that she struggled to pries them open. The light was so bright, it just added to her already throbbing headache. There were people leaning over her, talking, she was so tired she just wanted to sleep. One of them gently shook her shoulders, 'Jennifer can you hear us?'

She blinked again in confusion, were they talking to her, 'Who?'

The man looked concerned, she wondered why, he spoke again, 'Can you tell me your name?'

Jenny tried to think back but she couldn't, her head was empty, completely blank. The fear was evident in her voice as she told him, 'I don't know'

* * *

Alex had been rushed out of the room when Jenny started to come round, he was told the doctors needed to look her over. He had to come up with a plan, he prayed to God to help him.

He looked up to see Dr Roberts walk over to him looking worried, 'What is it. What's wrong?' he asked, dreading the answer.

'I'm afraid your wife is suffering from Post traumatic amnesia, she has no recollection of anything, not even her name. There is no physical reason for this memory loss, there is a chance that it could be psychological. Perhaps there is a trauma in her life that she is trying to forget?'

'I can't think of anything'

'Well, unfortunately we can't really treat the condition. Her memory may come back with encouragement, but there is a chance it will never return. I am very sorry'

'She'll be ok though?'

'Physically she will heal and with time she should hopefully be able to rebuild her life and her memory'. Dr Roberts patted him on the arm and walked away.

Alex tried not to grin. He had what he wanted a fresh start, he let out a small laugh, ask and ye shall receive.

* * *

**Please don't hurt me lol**

**Also well done to Aserene who guessed where this was going. Although slightly concerned that my writing is predictable now**

**xxx**


	14. Taking Matters into Your Own Hands

The first thing that Gibbs noticed as his mind slowly began to wake up was that he was on his basement floor, but his head was on a pillow and he was covered by a blanket. He must have fallen asleep while working on the boat, Jenny always made sure he was at least somewhat comfortable when he insisted on staying down here. Without opening his eyes he reached out for her, she always slept next him, slipped under the blanket and lay her head against his chest. He couldn't feel her warmth as he usually did, his hand groped at the floor next to him finding nothing but empty space. He frowned and slowly opened his eyes, and stared in confusion at the vacant spot next to him, that was when it hit him, she wasn't there, she would never be there again. Sitting up, he felt like someone had twisted a knife in his gut. For those brief few minutes everything had been ok, then reality had hit.

Gibbs got shakily to his feet, his head throbbing. Looking around his basement he saw his team scattered around the room, all of them asleep. Ducky sat slumped in the old armchair, Abby was curled into McGee, tear stains marked her cheeks. His gaze swept across the room, Ziva was under the shell of the boat, her gun grasped in her hand and Tony was at the bottom of the stairs leaning against the wall, snoring, loudly. Gibbs swayed slightly on his feet, trying to remember why they were all here. He looked down at his hands, seeing the neat bandage wrapped around one of them and the memories of last night's rampage came back to him. He took one last look around the room and then quietly left, stepping over a now muttering Tony, he had to be somewhere else.

* * *

It was Abby who woke up first, she scanned the room looking for Gibbs, needing to reassure herself. He wasn't there. She jumped up and smacked McGee, shrieking at him, 'Get up!, Gibbs is gone!'

Her cries of alarm awoke the entire team, they checked the house only to find that Gibbs had left, taking his car with him. Abby was in hysterics, 'One of us should have stayed awake. I should have stayed awake. Where do you think he is?'

They all tried to comfort Abby, Tony tried to reassure her, 'Gibbs will be at work. You'll see, that's where he'll have gone'

* * *

Gibbs hadn't went to work instead he sat in Bethesda's car park, a crumpled appointment card sat on his dashboard. Today was meant to be Jenny's first scan. He looked at his watch, it was ten past nine. Her appointment had been due to start ten minutes ago. He swallowed heavily, right now he should have been holding her hand as they saw their baby for the first time. Closing his eyes he could almost imagine it, Jenny's wide smile, the steady thudding of a heartbeat, her hand tightening around his as she leaned into him. He let out the breath he didn't realise he had been holding in. If he was being honest he didn't know why he had came here. It wasn't like she would suddenly appear. But when he realised the date he hadn't been able to stop himself. There had been a small voice in his head whispering to him that maybe, just maybe she was alive, that she was waiting for him. He cursed his naivety, she had been gone for sixteen days why the hell had he thought she would magically reappear for a doctor's appointment! As he restarted the engine he saw a couple exit the hospital, the woman held a small photograph and was obviously talking excitedly to the man next to her, who had an arm wrapped protectively around her, his hand resting on her stomach, fingers splayed slightly. Watching them Gibbs couldn't help the feeling of jealousy that bubbled up inside of him, he knew that that should have been him and Jen. But here he was alone, his future ripped away.

* * *

Vance winced slightly at the sight of a pissed off Sec Nav furiously pacing the office floor in front of him. The older man whirled to face him.

'I sincerely hope that the rumours I have been hearing aren't true Leon?'

Vance raised an eyebrow as he asked, 'Which ones Sir?'

'Don't get smart. You know damn well what ones. Is it true that you plan to shelve Jennifer's case'

'We don't have a choice Sir. We have no leads, none. Every avenue we have explored has hit a dead end. All of D.C. has been searched, I have no choice, if this had been anyone else the case would have been discarded a lot sooner'

'WELL IT ISN'T ANYONE ELSE!', Sec Nav took deep breaths, trying to calm down, 'We are talking about one of our own here. The first female Director of an armed federal agency. Do you know how bad this looks'

'Of course I do, but we have ran out of lines of enquiry'

'Not good enough!' Sec Nav sat down shakily, 'The press are obsessed with this case, they're already billing it as one of the greatest unsolved crimes of the century. I have had every major politician badgering me to get answers, they all want this son of a bitch shot'

'They'll have to join a very long queue' Vance muttered.

Sec Nav obviously heard the remark but continued regardless, 'Just yesterday I had the Secretary of State on the phone telling me that if I can't do my job she'll find someone who can. This agency is falling to pieces, any public credibility we had had been ruined by our supposed incompetence. There is no moral amongst the agents anymore, they all see this as a massive failure on their parts. It needs to be fixed Leon, it is your job to fix this!'

'With respect sir I can't just conjure up a result'

'Maybe not but this cannot continue. If we shelve this case then we are admitting failure. Hell we've already failed'

Vance ran a hand over his chin, 'But there is nothing left that we can do, it is a waste of resources to keep this case going'

Sec Nav nodded in defeat, 'I know that, really I do, but it's all such a mess'

'So I can close the case?'

'If you feel you have no other option, then yes'

'This isn't a decision I have taken lightly'

'No I suppose not', Sec Nav got up to leave, 'I just have a feeling it's going to get a lot worse for us', he nodded at the younger man, 'Goodbye Director Vance. No doubt we'll be speaking again quite soon', and with that he left the office.

Vance sighed as he sunk into his chair staring longingly at the bottle of Scotch in his bottom drawer. The sooner this case was forgotten the better as far as he was concerned, the Agency needed to move on. He hoped that in time everyone would forget that Jennifer Sheppard had even existed and they could forget this sorry mess. Only problem was the small voice telling him that there was no way in hell it would be that simple.

* * *

The team had been relieved when Gibbs finally turned up, although no one had been brave enough to ask where he had gone. McGee rushed down to tell Abby he was safe while Tony and Ziva caught up on paperwork.

The hours passed and Gibbs buried himself in paperwork of his own, they had no active case and he desperately needed something to do. It was at that moment that he noticed Vance was on ZNN holding a press conference, he turned the sound up and immediately wished he hadn't. Vance was informing the public that Jen's case was now officially closed due to lack of evidence. Somewhere in the back of his mind he registered Tony asking if he was ok, but he couldn't answer. He felt physically sick, they were giving up. Moving as though he was auto pilot he made his way to Vance's office. He figured it was time to take up the offer of leave, it was obvious the powers that be wanted to sweep this under the carpet and he couldn't stand for it He needed to get justice for Jen and if NCIS weren't willing to help him then he'd do it by himself.

* * *

**I have to admit that I struggled with this chapter, and even though I know my plot line involving Jenny and the ending, I had no clue what to do with Gibbs.**

**So I ended up kinda surprised at the end of this chapter, but I'm hoping the kinks will work there own way out along the way.**

**As always I love to get reviews.**

**xxx**


	15. Looking To The Future

Sitting in her hospital bed Jenny tried to come to terms with everything she had been told, trying in vain to make sense of it all. The doctors had told her she had been hit by a car and had Post Traumatic Amnesia, they had said in time her memory might come back but as there was no physical reason for her condition they couldn't give her any guarantees.

She tried to put together her life from what she had been told. Her name was Jennifer Spence, she was 41 and married. Her husband was a man called Alex, they had been married for almost five months and had had a whirlwind courtship, they met and fell for each other instantaneously, getting married within the month. Plus she was three months pregnant. They had left it at the basics for just now, Alex had felt that was more than enough for her to get her head around.

It was all just so bizarre, she had a life she knew nothing about, hell she didn't seem to know anything. Still from the sound of things she had a great life. She lay a gentle hand on her stomach and she couldn't help but smile, it should panic her having a baby when she didn't know anything about her life, but it didn't. For some reason she just knew that she had wanted this baby with all her heart, it was the one thing she had to hold onto, the one thing that kept her anchored.

As for her husband, he was handsome and charming…….so why did he something about him make her feel uneasy? Leaning back onto her pillows, she mulled it over, maybe it was his over familiarity with her. She knew that he was her husband but she had no memory of him, so she couldn't have any feelings for him, surely he would take a step back, feel awkward. But no, he kept holding her hand and stroking her hair, she tried to repress a shudder. It would all be fine, feelings weren't something that could just evaporate, if she'd loved him before the accident then she was sure she would love him again, she just needed time.

* * *

Alex slipped into Jenny's room, she was propped up in her bed reading the day's paper. He stepped forward, the movement caught her attention and she looked up, she smiled politely at him, 'Hey'

He sat down on the chair next to her bed, 'Hi, how are you feeling?'

'A bit sore still and a bit bewildered, but overall ok'

'Good, I'm glad', he reached for her hand and was confused when she moved her hand away, he looked at her, 'Jenny what is it?'

She fidgeted nervously, 'I know it must be really difficult for you, having a wife who can't remember anything but……I don't know you, you're a stranger to me and I'm not comfortable with being so……intimate with you'

'Right' Alex nodded his head slowly, 'I can understand that. But I love you Jenny and I don't want to lose what we have, so maybe we could start again?'

Jenny nodded, 'I think that's a good idea'

Alex smiled, this was working out better than he could have hoped for.

* * *

Moving slowly, because her ribs were still tender, Jenny began packing up her belongings in a small bag. She had been here 5 days and was finally getting to go home. The doctor had given her the all clear this morning, telling he she needed to take it easy for a while though. Alex had assured the doctor that he would make sure she was well taken care of. Jenny sighed, she should be grateful she had a husband willing to stay with a woman who didn't remember him, maybe things would get better once they were living together and they got back to their daily routine.

She looked up to see Alex entering the room, she smiled at him, 'Where have you been?'

He stood awkwardly in the doorway, 'Getting the car ready, they let me bring it up to the exit so you didn't have to far to walk'

'That was nice of them', Jenny narrowed her eyes at him slightly, frowning, 'Are you ok?'

'Fine', he gave her an easy smile, 'I'll just be glad to get you home', More than glad he thought. He couldn't help being paranoid that while they were here someone would recognize her. He knew that was stupid because no one here had heard of NCIS, it was why he'd chosen to live here.

Her next words pulled him out of the whirl of his own thoughts, 'Alex, if we're married, why do I not have a wedding ring?'

'You do, I have them', Just before your accident we had an argument. It started over something pretty insignificant but you were riled up and threw your rings at me'

'Oh right' She bit down on her bottom lip, 'That couldn't have been a pleasant experience'

Shrugging slightly he continued, 'To be honest, I knew you'd come round, but when you were hit by that car, the whole thing slipped my mind, it just didn't seem important'

'Do you have them on you?'

He nodded, 'Yeah I do. Why?', He obviously didn't see the need to tell her that he had bought the rings after their meeting at the coffee shop, paying in cash so there were no trail to follow. He had bought them when he had realised that she was his future, she was his and his alone.

She smiled softly at him, making his heart skip a beat, 'I just figure I should wear them'. Jenny thought she should at least try to make her marriage work, she was sure her love for her husband would come back in time and it wouldn't hurt for her to try and be more receptive to him.

Grinning he pulled the box containing them out his pocket, he gestured towards her left hand, 'May I?'

Jenny nodded her consent and picking up her hand he slid on the engagement ring first and then the simple gold wedding band. She looked up at him, 'So from now on we look to the future?'

'To the future' he echoed smiling, as her lips grazed his cheek in a fleeting kiss. She pulled back and smiled as she continued to pack. Alex didn't even bother to hide his massive grin. He had won.

* * *

**Don't hurt me lol.**

**Next chapter will be set in D.C. for just now I'm flipping back and forward.**

**Let me know what you think of this story so far**

**xxxx**


	16. Calling for Back Up

**Ok I realised I made a mistake with my time line in the last chapter when I skipped the five days that Jenny was in hospital. **

**So to bring Gibbs's strand of the storyline up to the same time the next couple of chapters will be from his POV. I hope this doesn't disapoint anyone.**

**If you have any questions about the time line just ask.**

* * *

At first the team didn't realise that Gibbs had taken up Vance's offer of leave. They had watched anxiously as Gibbs had headed up to Vance's office, he wasn't up there for long, less than ten minutes. When he came back down to the bull pen they weren't surprised by his silence, they looked on as he grabbed his gun and walked towards the elevator.

'Where do you think he's going?' McGee asked his colleagues

'Dunno Probie', Tony shook his head, 'I really don't have a clue'

* * *

Vance walked along the catwalk thinking over the morning's events. He had fully expected Gibbs to explode with rage when he heard Jennifer's case was to be closed, but instead the man had calmly walked into his office and requested leave. Although he had been slightly confused by this turn of events he had happily signed off on it. Maybe he had been wrong about Gibbs, maybe the man would put the case behind him and try and find some peace and move on. Stopping, Vance leaned over the catwalk and looked out into the bull pen. He couldn't help but hope that Gibbs decided to take early retirement, that way the Agency might begin to move on. Having Gibbs here was a constant reminder of what they had lost. His gaze landed on Gibbs's team, he could tell just by looking at them that Gibbs hadn't told them he had taken leave and he knew for a fact that he had left the building over an hour ago. Sighing he knew that meant he would have to break the news, oh well he figured, no time like the present.

* * *

Ducky sat in Autopsy, the silence that he usually took solace in now seemed oppressive. It hadn't surprised him when Jethro decided to leave, although it had shocked his team. They all thought it meant he was giving up and had wanted to go to his house and check on him. In the end he had talked them out of it, he knew Jethro needed answers, he had seen that desperation in him last night. Although he was glad that the team cared so deeply for his oldest friend, he was pretty sure that right now only one person would be able to give him the help he needed.

It hadn't taken much persuasion to get Mike Franks to agree to fly out to D.C. he hadn't even given Ducky a chance to explain to explain the situation. He just heard him say that Gibbs needed help and had growled he would fly out on the next plane before hanging up. Ducky let out a sigh that seemed to bounce off of Autopsy's bare walls and echoed around the seemingly cavernous room, he hoped this helped, because he was quickly running out of ideas.

* * *

Stepping out of the taxi in the early hours of the next morning, Franks tossed some money at the driver, not even bothering to count it. As the cab sped away he pulled out one of his cigarettes, lighting it and bringing it up to his mouth drawing in deeply. Standing for a minute, as he continued to smoke, he looked at Gibbs's house, all the lights were off and his car wasn't in the driveway. He wondered if it should concern him that he wasn't in, but it didn't, he knew he'd be back. In the meantime he'd just pour himself a generous glass of whatever alcohol was in the house and wait it out.

Stubbing out the remains of his roll up Franks picked up his bag and slung it easily over his shoulder making his way to the front door, it was unlocked, as he knew it would be. When Ducky had phoned him, he hadn't bothered to ask for the story, he just figured if they were asking for him then he should go. Knowing they wouldn't bother him with something petty, the consequences just wouldn't be worth it. It wasn't until he had bought a U.S.A. Today at the Airport that he realised just why he had been called out. He didn't usually buy newspapers, he figured the world was going to hell anyway, why torture yourself by reading about it, but the front page had caught his eye. It was a picture of that red headed Director, figuring this had something to do with NCIS's cry for help he had bought it, rolling it up under his arm, not even bothering to scan the headline, he figured he would read it on the plane.

As he had unfolded it and began to read the story he quickly realised the problem and knew he had his work cut out for him. That Jenny woman had supposedly been murdered, although they hadn't found a body and although they had a suspect he had apparently disappeared off radar and they couldn't release the name because of lack of evidence. It got worse, she had been pregnant by one of her own Agents at the time she had disappeared. He figured, you didn't need to be a rocket scientist to know which one.

He cast his mind back to the conversations he and Gibbs had had on his boat while he had been in Mexico, most of them had revolved around Jenny. At first the younger man had been reluctant to discuss their history, clamming up whenever his mentor asked about her. But one day they had been out on the water, the hot sun had been beating down on them and the beers Gibbs had drank in an attempt to cool down had loosened his tongue and he finally admitted that he still loved Jenny and regretted not going after her when she left. Before Gibbs went back to D.C. to help clear Ziva's name, he had told him that he should make things right with Jenny because if he didn't he would forever think about what might have been. Looks like Probie had taken his advice, he just wished it hadn't ended so badly.

Stepping into Gibbs's hallway, Franks squinted, his eyes taking a moment to adjust to the gloom. He cursed under his breath as he took in the ruined hallway, picking his way around the splintered bits of wood he made his way to the kitchen. Franks shook his head as he took in the mess in here, Gibbs had obviously vented his rage by destroying everything in sight. There didn't appear to be one piece of crockery that survived, that was when his eyes fell on the one solitary glass that lay on the counter top. Picking it up he twisted it in his fingers, spotting the faded lipstick mark on the rim. He grimaced, he knew that this would be torturing Probie, he had barely came back from the edge the last time. Picking up the half bottle of bourbon from the counter he pulled out the stopper, looks like he'd have to drink from the bottle. Taking a gulp of the burning liquid, he rubbed at his stubble, he'd just have to sit and wait for Gibbs to come back from wherever he'd wandered off to. He had a feeling he would be waiting a while, he just hoped he could be of some help.

* * *

**Review please :)**

**Anyone want to try and Guess where Gibbs has went?**


	17. Faces From The Past

Gibbs pulled up outside the old Tudor style house and stepped out of his rental car.

The first thing he had done after leaving the NCIS building was board a flight to Seattle. Unknown to everyone else he knew where Sarah Katz was hiding, he had helped her flee from Alex when it had became clear that he was going to be cleared of all charges. Up until now Gibbs had been reluctant to drag her into, this knowing that if Alex had tracked her down he would have heard. But now, now he was hoping that she might be able to tell him where that Son of a Bitch could be hiding.

He rapped on the heavy wooden door, his fingers tapping impatiently against his thighs as he waited for an answer. It came after a few minutes, he could hear the soft footsteps approaching. The door swung open and Gibbs heard Sarah's sharp intake of breath. 'Agent Gibbs', she ran a hand through her mid length brown hair, 'What are you doing here?'

We need to talk'

She just nodded at him and gestured for him to follow her inside. He walked through the hallway into her kitchen, without turning round she told him, 'My children are playing outside, I'd like to keep an eye on them. We can sit on the patio and talk'

'Fine'

She led him towards the small metal table and chairs at the edge of the garden and sat down. Gibbs followed her lead. The sound of laughter reached his ears and he looked around to see where it was coming from. Two boys ran out from behind a jungle gym, one was about three years old, the other Gibbs had seen before, he had been a lot younger then, just a baby really, now he was six, the pair ignored the visitor and continued with their game. Gibbs jerked his head towards the boys, 'I see you've had another one'

Sarah smiled at him, 'Yes, Thomas he's three'

'His father?'

'Is a doctor, I met him just after I got here', She looked up, meeting his gaze straight on, 'And before you ask he knows all about Alex'

'How did he take it?'

'He was shocked, but he got over it', she studied him carefully, 'I take it you're here for a reason and not just to play catch up'

'It's about Alex'

She let out a harsh laugh, 'It would be, so what is it this time?'

Gibbs reached into his the inside pocket of his jacket as he answered, 'I need to find him'

'Why, I mean after all this time?'

He pulled out a photo of Jen, it was one of his, not her official NCIS one, in this one she was smiling happily into the camera her green eyes sparkling with amusement, head tilted to one side, her hand pushing her long red hair out of her eyes. He pushed it towards Sarah.

She picked it up and glanced at it quickly before looking back up at him, 'This your missing Director, I heard about this on the National news, they reckon she was abducted and murdered', She didn't miss Gibbs's sharp intake of breath, 'You think Alex has something to do with this?'

Gibbs shook his head, 'We know he did, we just can't prove it'

'I wouldn't put it past him, but why?'

'After you left and Alex was set free he told me that he would get revenge. That it was my fault he had lost his family and that one day he would make me pay'

Her eyes widened in understanding, 'You were the agent she was seeing, the baby she was carrying was yours'

Gibbs nodded slowly, 'Yes'

Sarah put her head in her hands, her eyes filled with tears, 'I'm so sorry, I don't know what to say'

He gave her a terse smile, 'No one does. I need answers Sarah, I need to know what happened to Jenny, I need to give her lay her to rest, give her some peace and I need to get justice for her'

'I can understand that. But I don't understand why you're here'

'You were with Alex for seven years, you knew him'

Sarah bit down on her bottom lip, she averted her eyes from his, 'I may have been with Alex for seven years but I didn't know him. He wasn't the man I thought I married, the man I married was clever, funny, charming and loving. You know I read about woman who have married murderers and sociopaths and they all talk about how they knew their husbands were capable of the atrocities they committed. That they secretly abused them for years and that they were to afraid to speak out.', She shook her head, 'Alex wasn't like that, he worshipped the ground Ben and I walked on. When I first found what he'd done I didn't want to believe it, then he told me that he had and I wanted to scream. When I first ran I was frightened, I knew he would look for me. I haven't been able to see my family in five years in case he tracks me through them. Now, now I'm just angry. I didn't know him at all, I just thought I did'

'You still might be able to help me'

'I will try, after all you've done so much for me'

'Is there anywhere Alex might have gone, to lay low'

She looked thoughtful, 'Alex always spoke about how family was everything. About how he missed old fashioned values, he often used to talk about us moving somewhere smaller. He liked small towns, liked the innocence of them I suppose'

Gibbs leaned forward, his tone desperate, 'Did he mention anywhere in particular?'

'No, never. He wanted to be close to nature though, he found it peaceful, soothing'

'Do you think he might have left the country?'

'No, Alex hated flying, where ever we went we had to drive'

Gibbs let out a sigh of relief, at least that was one thing, 'So he'll still be in the states then?'

'I would think so, we certainly never went anywhere else while we were together'

'Right' Gibbs stood up, his mouth set in a determined line, 'Thanks Sarah'

'I wish I could have been of more help'

He made to leave, 'You've given me something at least'

'So what are you going to do now?'

'Start looking'

Her brow furrowed in confusion, 'Where?'

'Small towns'

'That will take months!'

'Doesn't matter, I can't just sit back and do nothing'

She looked at him, taking in the determined look on his face and realised he wasn't going to be deterred from this, 'Well good luck', She walked with him to front door, 'I really hope you find him. Not just for Jenny's sake but for mine and Ben's as well, I'm so tired of looking over my shoulder'

'I'll let you know when I do'. and with that Gibbs turned and left the house, heading back to his car, formulating a plan. First thing he was going to do was go back to D.C. grab some things and decide where to start looking first.

* * *

**Next chapter will be Gibbs back in D.C. and his talk with Franks.**

**It should be up later today**

**xxxxx**


	18. A Helping Hand

Pushing his front door open, Gibbs looked around his hallway, surprised to find that it had been cleaned up. There were no more wood splinter's or shards of glass scattering the floor. His head jerked up as he heard noises in his kitchen, pulling his gun from his holster he made his way there. He was almost at the door when he heard a familiar voice growl,

'Put the gun down before you hurt yourself Probie'

Letting his gun fall to his side Gibbs entered his kitchen and stared at the disheveled man sitting eating cornflakes. Franks smirked slightly at the look of surprise on the younger man's face, 'You know this place was a tip when I got here, there was no food and no dishes. To sum up, you boy are a lousy host'

Regaining the use of his tongue Gibbs replied, 'Well I don't remember asking you to visit'

'Now that's not nice, is it?'

Tired of playing games Gibbs sighed, 'Why are you here Mike?'

'I'm here to help', Franks looked him up and down, taking in the man's crumpled appearance. He looked as though he hadn't slept properly in weeks, he wasn't as clean shaven as he had once been, rough stubble covered his jaw. Not only that but he looked as though he hadn't eaten a proper meal since she went missing, his eyes were red from the amount of bourbon he had consumed and the tears he had to try and keep a constant control off of.

'You look like hell'

Gibbs snorted, 'That's rich'

Laughing slightly Franks replied, 'Yeah well I've always looked like crap'

Shoving his gun back in it's holster, Gibbs moved out of the doorway and further into the room, 'So who called you'

'Ducky did. Said you needed help, I didn't wait to hear why, just flew out. Although as luck would have it, I was able to read the whole story on the plane. So where did you disappear to? I've been here just over a day, waiting for you'

'Well I don't want to hold you back, so if you've got somewhere more important to be, then you can go'

'Just answer the question, where were you'

Gibbs picked up the bottle of bourbon that sat on his counter top, he took a gulp, he could feel Mike's eyes watching him. Placing the bottle back down he asked, 'How much do you know so far?'

'Just the official story. That she's missing presumed dead. That you know who's responsible but can't prove it. Also I see you took my advice, I'm assuming the kid was yours'

'Yeah'

'I'm sorry you're going through this again.'

'This time it's my fault though'

Frank's eyes narrowed, 'What do you mean?'

'The guy who got Jen, Alex Katz, I arrested him for multiple murder's five years ago. The jury let him walk, even though he was as guilty as sin. I helped his wife leave town, taking their son with her. After the trial Alex approached me, told me he would make sure that I paid for what I'd done. I didn't believe him and as time passed I figured I had been right not to. They think he'd been trailing me for months. Taking Jenny from me was his revenge', he looked up at Mike,' Yesterday I flew out to speak to Alex's wife, ask if there was anywhere he might hide out'

'What did she say?'

'She said Alex had a thing for small towns. So I'm going to start searching'

'What all of them!'

'If that's what it takes, then yes'

'That will take months! And there are no guarantees, what if he's left the country, or if he is moving from place to place?'

'He hates flying, so he won't be anywhere he couldn't have driven to. As for the moving around he's cocky, he'll think he's gotten away with it and settled in the one place'

Franks scratched at his chin, 'It'll still take you months to look for him though'

Meeting the older man's eyes Gibbs told him, 'I don't care how long it takes. This is the only thing I have to go on and I am not going to stop until I find him. So you can go, you're not going to talk me round, the rest of them have already tried. They've told me to move on, to put it behind me, well I won't! Not until he's dead and I know what happened to Jenny and I can say goodbye properly'

'What if it's not enough Probie? What happens then?'

Gibbs shook his head, 'I don't know. I can't think about that right now'

'Right', Franks got up from his seat, 'So where are we starting?'

Raising his eyebrow Gibbs asked, 'We?'

'Yup. You take one side of the country, I'll take the other, it'll be faster that way'

'Fine. But Mike', The man in question looked up, 'If you find him, you call me, I need to be the one who ends this'

'Fair enough. I'll call Ducky, let him know you'll be out of town for a while, then we'll get going. Oh and one more thing, this isn't your fault. He's responsible, not you.

'It doesn't feel that way'

'Maybe not, but that doesn't change the truth'

Gibbs nodded and watched his friend depart. He pulled out Jenny's photograph, tracing the outline of her face, whispering, 'I promise I'll find him Jen. I'll nail him to the wall for what he's done'

* * *

**Right so next couple of chapter's will be back to Jenny POV**

**I hope I'm not confusing anyone lol. But if you have any questions just ask.**

**xxxx**


	19. New Friends But Old Memories

Letting out a sigh of boredom, Jenny impatiently tapped her fingers off the kitchen worktop. She had been discharged from the hospital a week ago now and at first she had been just been glad to get out of there. Pouring herself a cup of decaffeinated coffee, she leaned against the work top, taking a small sip of the scalding liquid, she grimaced, what she'd give for a real cup of coffee right now. Still she figured it had to be better than nothing, her eyes scanned the immaculate modern kitchen. To be honest she had been surprised when Alex had brought her here, she couldn't believe this was her home. Along with the massive kitchen/dinner, the main living area was the height of the house with a staircase leading to the upper landing, the three bedrooms and the main bathroom. Everything was pristine, there was a lot of glass furniture and modern concepts going on. It was so cold and impersonal, she preferred older styles, that had personality and character, along with some clutter, at least enough to suggest someone actually lived here….at least she thought she did, she wasn't sure, her mind was still hazy. One thing she had noticed was Alex hated mess of any kind, she couldn't even leave a magazine lying without him coming along right behind her and putting it away.

Putting her cup down, she rubbed at her forehead in irritation, she just couldn't see how she had ever loved him, he was just to obsessed with perfection. She placed her hand on her small bump and a genuine smile appeared on her face for a moment, she was 14 weeks pregnant now and starting to show more. Frowning she remembered yesterday, when Alex had tried to put his hand on her stomach, asking to feel the baby. At first she had agreed, but when his hand was almost touching her, she had felt an overwhelming sense of panic, she didn't want him anywhere near her child, she had jumped up, the thought of his touch making her nauseous, not that she had told him that. Afterwards she had apologized, saying she had no idea what had came over her, Alex had kissed her cheek and told her it was ok, they would just keep taking it slowly. But she was worried, surely even without remembering him she shouldn't feel so utterly repulsed by the thought of her husband touching her, she was trying, she really was, but she just couldn't bring herself to even like him, despite his best attempts. Still she felt she hid it well, he seemed to think she was content and that they were taking steps forward.

Rinsing out her cup, she placed it on the draining board. She had been so bored here, she missed having something to do. Alex had agreed to take her into the small village of Alma a few miles away, he went there most days and seeing how antsy Jenny was getting he had finally given in to her requests that she should at least get to see the place.

She looked up as the man in question entered the room, she fixed a smile on her face as he leaned forward and placed a kiss on her cheek, she managed to repress the shudder she felt run through her.

He ran his fingers through her hair as he smiled lovingly at her, 'Are you ready to go?'

'Uh huh, I just need to grab my coat'

'Ok', he looked at the lone cup on the drainage board and frowned slightly, 'Jenny, please try and keep the place looking at least half way presentable', he smiled patronizingly waving the cup at her.

Trying to keep her temper in check, as she told him, 'I've only just put it down and it's one cup'

'Yes it's one cup just now, that's how it starts'

'Fine', Jenny really didn't want to fight about a coffee mug, God he was so anal! How had she lived with this!, 'I'm going to get my coat. I'll meet you in the car'

Alex smiled as he watched her go. He had always known she would adjust, yes they weren't quite a couple yet, he still slept in the spare room and there had only been very chaste kisses, mainly initiated by him. But he knew that would change, she just needed to settle in.

* * *

Elizabeth Grayson had worked in the general store in Alma for over 40 years, ever since she had married her husband, who had owned the place. Now in her late sixties she was widowed, cancer had claimed her husband only months after there 41st wedding anniversary, three years ago. They had never had children, they had tried for years, but nothing ever happened and eventually they had no choice but to accept it wasn't meant to be and move on. Now that James was gone she just ran the store, she had close friends of course, after all Alma only had a population of a little over 300, so you knew everyone's business, and there were no secrets here, at least not for long. For the most part Elizabeth liked living somewhere so peaceful, she liked how close everyone was. She enjoyed meeting with her friends in the summer months and complaining about the number of tourists that they had and how noisy they made the place, despite the fact they kept the economy in Alma going. She liked the long winter nights that she spent curled up in front of the fire, it was just all her friends had their families and sometimes she wished she had a little more in her life. Still she really shouldn't complain.

The sound of the bell above the door tinkling pulled her out of her trance, it looked like she had a customer, she moved to the front of the counter to see who it was and stopped in surprise. It was the pretty red headed woman who had moved here with her husband. Elizabeth had met the husband before, he had been in a couple of times in the last month, he seemed nice enough and had often spoken of his wife. Saying she was fixing up the house in time for their first child. That was what the entire village had found so interesting, no one had actually met the woman until poor Joseph ran her over, he said she had just darted in front of the car, the poor man had been left filled with guilt over the accident, especially when they heard the woman had no recollection of her life.

Elizabeth studied the woman, she knew she was in her early forties, but she looked a good couple of years younger. Her red hair flowed down her shoulders in loose curls, her green eyes gleamed and glittered with life. She was slender, but had natural curves and legs that Elizabeth would have killed for when she was younger. Her jacket was unbuttoned as she turned, Elizabeth could make out the small but unmistakable curve to her stomach. Her eyes then fell on the nasty graze on the woman's cheek, it had started to heal, but still stood out against her pale complexion. It was no wonder the entire village was gossiping about her, the amnesia just gave them an excuse to gawp at their glamorous newcomer.

* * *

Jenny was aware of the older woman behind the counter studying her, at first she ignored it, after all it was to be expected, people were bound to gossip about the woman who couldn't remember anything. Deciding to be polite Jenny looked up and smiled at the woman, who gave her a friendly smile back and made her way from behind the counter towards her. Unsure what to do Jenny was slightly bewildered, she hadn't expected this.

The woman approached her and held out her hand, 'It's lovely to finally see you out and about dear, I'm Elizabeth Grayson, I own the store'

Jenny shook her hand and smiled at the woman, suddenly grateful that she had been so friendly towards her, 'I don't suppose I need to introduce myself', she grinned at her.

Laughing as she answered Elizabeth told her, 'Oh good heavens no. You my dear are the best bit of gossip we've had in this village in along time. Everyone's talking about the mysterious Jennifer Spence. Would you like a cup of tea by the way, I want to fill you in on what this place is like since you'll be living here'

Jenny couldn't help but agree to the offer, after all apart from Alex, who she didn't particularly want to talk to, she had no one and she couldn't help but like the talkative older woman, she was just so friendly and bubbly. In fact Jenny was pretty sure she reminded her of someone, she just had no idea who.

* * *

Elizabeth pulled up two chairs behind the counter and the two women sat and talked quite happily. Jenny found out all about Elizabeth's life and all about Alma and the local scandals. Then a comfortable silence fell over the pair, although Jenny could tell from the way the older woman was fidgeting in her seat she was desperate to ask something.

'You know I don't bite, what's on your mind?'

Elizabeth looked guiltily at her, 'I was just wondering what you know about your own life my dear.

'Not a lot', Jenny gave her a sad smile, 'Only what Alex has told me. I grew up in Michigan, I'm an only child and both my parent's are dead. I worked as a legal secretary in New York before I got married. Alex was a stockbroker, we met in a coffee shop in the city. When I found out I was pregnant we decided we wanted somewhere more tranquil to raise our family, Alex had made a fortune anyway, so we could just focus on our life together, enjoy the simpler things'

Elizabeth took note of the way Jenny told her story, as though it were completely separate from her, she took the her hand and patted it, 'It must be very difficult to be a stranger in your own life'

'It doesn't feel like my life though', Jenny let her feelings out, 'The house feels alien to me, I honestly don't know how Alex and I fell for each other, he's such a clean freak and so obsessive over tiny details. As for the little he told me about my job and childhood it just feels wrong! I don't think I'm the kind of person to give everything up because I got pregnant, it just doesn't feel like me'

'Oh sweetheart I don't know what to say to you about the decisions you've made. One thing I will say though is marriage is very difficult. I loved my husband more than anything else in the world, but the first year of our marriage was a living hell, then we went to Paris and…..'

Jenny didn't hear anymore as her mind flashed to another time:

_The night air was hot and clammy, as she clambered up the steps in the Eiffel Tower looking out over the twinkling lights of Paris at night. She reached her hand out behind her, grabbing his slightly calloused hand calling out to him,_

_'Come on we're almost there'_

_He laughed at her, a deep throaty sound that made her stomach squirm with lust, 'For Gods sake Jen do we have to act so touristy?'_

_'You love it, you know you do', she stepped out onto the viewing deck and letting her hand slip out of his she ran to the viewing deck, 'Oh it's amazing' she breathed out_

_She felt him behind her, his muscular arms wrapped around her waist, she let her head fall back onto his strong chest, her arms wrapped around his, pulling him closer. He leaned forward, whispering in her ear, 'Maybe it was worth the climb'_

_Her hand squeezed his as she replied, 'I told you so'_

The memory faded and Jenny realised that Elizabeth was still talking, she smiled and nodded her agreement to the older woman and tried to pick up the thread of the conversation,

'So if you ever get bored in that big house of yours, feel free to come down here and keep me company, this time of year I don't get so much business'

'I'd like that' she looked out the window to see Alex approaching, 'Oh I better go, I'll come by again soon', she hugged the older woman and waved goodbye as she made her way back to the car. Her mind replaying that memory, it had been so vivid, she had felt so safe and loved. The man she was with made her feel dizzy with lust and her heart beat faster, she just knew she loved him. The one problem was even though she hadn't seen his face or heard his name, she knew it wasn't Alex.

* * *

**My first attempt at a flashback. I hope it was ok.**

**As always I love to know what you think**

**xxx**


	20. It's Not Supposed To Be Like This

'I really think I should come with you'

'It's fine Alex, I told you it's just a routine follow up', Since he could see her fingers, Jenny crossed her toes, hoping he wouldn't realise she was lying.

He sighed, 'I suppose it's ok, since Elizabeth's going with you'

'Thank you', Jenny flashed him an extremely false smile, not that he ever noticed the difference, 'Oh and remember she's taking me into St John's to buy maternity clothes after, so I won't be back till later on tonight'

Forcing herself to play the part of the loving wife she went up on her tip toes and kissed his cheek, feeling a slight twinge of guilt when he smiled happily at her, as she ran out the door, calling after her, 'Well have fun'

* * *

Sliding into Elizabeth's battered blue Renault, Jenny grinned at her friend, 'I got away with it'

Elizabeth just tutted slightly, 'Maybe you should just have told him'

'No', she shook her head vehemently, 'He just doesn't understand, all he wants to do is play happy families. He keeps hinting that maybe it's time he moved back into the main bedroom'

'Oh dear', Knowing about her friend's true feelings for her husband Elizabeth tried not to laugh, her mouth quivering with the effort.

'It's not bloody funny. How can I tell my husband that I find the thought of him even looking at me repulsive, never mind having sex with him', Jenny shuddered slightly.

'I suppose, try not to let it worry you too much, these things can take time', she looked at the younger woman, 'Still maybe you should have told him you were having a scan today'

'Maybe. But I just don't want him there, anytime I thought about telling him, about letting him come with me I felt terrified and I don't know why. I just have this irrational feeling that won't let me have him anywhere near this baby'

'Mother's instinct, you've been through a lot and you just want to protect your little one, it's understandable', Feeling the tension in the car she continued, 'Oh look at us getting all worked up, I think we need some music to brighten the mood, Elizabeth leant over and flicked on the radio, causing a country western song to fill the car, seemingly missing the irony, she screeched along to 'Stand by Your Man'.

Jenny winced slightly, it sounded like a cat being beaten with a very big stick. She turned her attention to the window and watched the trees blurring together as they sped past them. Over the past few week's she and Elizabeth had become close friends, with Jenny heading down to the store everyday, for at least a couple hours, she found the house too stifling, it reminded her of too much of Alex. Not only that but she found the older woman easy to talk too, she actually listened to her and didn't just dismiss her fears. That being said she hadn't mentioned the memory she had had that first day in her shop. Sighing Jenny rested her head against the cool window, she had often thought about telling Elizabeth, but to be honest she wasn't sure it had even been real, after all she hadn't seen the man's face and she hadn't remembered anything new since then. Jenny wasn't sure what she was more afraid of, that he wasn't real and she was just fantasizing, or that he was real and she'd let him leave, settling instead for the life she had now.

* * *

The check up went smoothly as Dr Roberts declared Jenny to be in perfect physical health, before showing Jenny through to another room for her scan. She slid up onto the table, slipping her top up, revealing her bump, she briefly closed her eyes in nervous excitement as the doctor ran the scanner over her stomach. Her eyes flew open as the soft thud of her baby's heartbeat echoed through the room. She stared in wonder at the small image on the screen.

Dr Roberts smiled at her, 'Baby's very healthy, a good size, you should start to feel it moving soon. At this stage we're able to tell you the sex of the baby, if you want to know?'

Jenny looked up at him, 'I want to know'

Nodding he turned his attention back to the screen for a moment, after a few seconds he faced her again, grinning, 'Congratulations, you're having a baby girl'

Tears filled Jenny's eyes, she tried to wipe them away, only for more to fall, her body started to heave with sobs, although she wasn't sure why, she honestly didn't care what she was having as long as her baby was healthy, that was all that mattered, but still the tears continued to fall. Dr Roberts looked at her in concern, he hadn't expected this, 'I think I'll go get Mrs. Grayson to come in'

He hastily left the room, and Jenny continued to weep, the door clicked open and Elizabeth rushed in. She wrapped her arms around the distraught woman, 'Jenny sweetheart, what is it?'

Sniffing, trying to calm down enough to force the words out, Jenny let her head rest on the older woman's shoulder, as she choked out, 'It's not right, I can feel it, it wasn't meant to be like this'

Rocking the still sobbing woman back and forward in an attempt to soothe her, Elizabeth asked, 'What wasn't?'

'My first scan, I had an image in my head, I don't know what I had wanted it to be like. I just know this wasn't it'

'Maybe you should have brought Alex'

'NO!' Jenny jerked up sitting ramrod straight, 'I don't want him here, at all. I just want my life back, I know I was happy, but I just can't figure out how'

Seeing she wasn't going to get any further Elizabeth just wrapped her arm around Jenny, letting her cry, until there were no more tears left.

* * *

**Originally this chapter was going to be longer, as I was going to include their shopping trip.**

**But I decided this was a more suitable place to stop and they would be better as two different chapters**

**xxxx**


	21. The Memories That Taunt Me

Elizabeth looked across at the woman sitting next to her in the car. After a while the heavy sobs that had wracked her body had subsided into little hiccups, and she had let Elizabeth brush away the tears on her cheeks. During this time Elizabeth hadn't been sure what to say, what words of comfort she should offer, after all she had no idea what it was like to forget everything you had ever known. So she had just held the younger woman close, sensing her need for human contact. Eventually Jenny's harsh breathing had calmed and she had smiled weakly and pushed herself off the table. Without speaking they had made there way out of the building, only stopping so Jenny could get a picture of her daughter.

Now they sat in the car park and Jenny's head was resting against the cool window, her fingers tracing the outline of her baby. Plucking up some courage Elizabeth asked, 'Do you want me to take you home?'

'No', Jenny shook her head and turned to give her a small smile, 'I'm feeling better now, I just got emotional. Plus I really do desperately need new clothes', She gestured to her bump, which was straining against the buttons of her blouse, 'I'm starting to feel like the Incredible Hulk here'

'Ok then', Elizabeth nodded and grinned at her friend, 'Let's get going'

* * *

Wandering around a massive department store in St Johns, Jenny tried to balance her numerous bags, she felt she had went a little crazy, but she hadn't been able to resist, after all she had an excuse to buy a whole new wardrobe. Plus she hadn't realised what a shop-a-holic Elizabeth was, but after much persuasion she had finally agreed to stop for something to eat. Jenny sat in the Italian restaurant, pushing the remains of her pasta around her plate, listening to Elizabeth talk about what she still needed to pick up.

'Oh and I promised Henry that I would pick him up some bourbon, he's very fussy and only likes the one brand and you can't get it in the village so…….'

Jenny didn't hear the rest of the sentence, as her mind swam with memories:

_She was lying on her side in front of a warm fire place, his arm draped across her middle, his head buried into her neck, gently kissing and nipping at the delicate skin there._

_Moaning softly she pushed her hips back into his, feeling just how much of an effect she had on him. He groaned into her ear, 'You're not playing fair Jen'_

_Smirking, she told him, 'I never said I would'_

_Laughing huskily, he flipped her onto her back and leaned over her. She stared into his piercing blue eyes, that were currently a dizzying haze of lust. She brought her hand up to run a finger down his strong jaw, he caught her hand and gently kissed the pulse point at her wrist. Biting down on her bottom lip, she brought her free hand up to his silver hair, letting her fingers tangle in it. He dropped her wrist and began slowly unbuttoning her blouse, as she ran the hand he had just let go of, down his back, her nails grasping at the back of his shirt. Pulling her blouse off, he threw it across the room and kissed her firmly on the mouth before breathing against her lips, 'So you don't want to play fair?'_

_She playfully shook her head, grinning at him._

_'Close your eyes', he all but growled at her. Laughing, she decided to comply for once. She gasped as she felt warm liquid trickle over her stomach and down her sides._

_She looked up at him eyes wide with surprise, as he waved his now empty glass of bourbon at her, she gasped at him 'What did you do that for?'_

_He raised an eyebrow at her, 'I think it'll taste better off you Jen', and before she could protest he lowered his head and began licking, kissing and nipping his way along her stomach and sides, not missing a single drop, he kept going until she was twisting under him, her hands gripping onto his shoulders. Finally he brought his head up, his mouth twisting in that traitorous smirk of his, 'I was right, it does taste better this way'_

_'Really?', She quirked an eyebrow at him, I think I'll need to check', with that she flipped them, so she was straddling his hips, she ripped open his shirt and grinning at him she tipped her own glass of the amber liquid onto his muscular stomach, loving the slight hiss he made as it came into contact with his skin. Lowering her head, she ran her tongue slowly up from the waistband of his trousers to the bottom of his ribs, then repeated the torturous process. She listened to him groan beneath her, his hips bucking………._

'Jenny, Jenny are you listening at all?'

'Huh!', Jenny's head snapped up, she ran a hand through her hair, trying to compose her thoughts.

'You were a million miles away.', she grinned at the pink flush that had spread rapidly across Jenny's cheeks, 'Penny for your thoughts'

'I think I just had a memory'

'Oh my God!', Elizabeth leaned in, her brown eyes wide, 'What about?'

'It was the same guy as last time'

'Wait a minute?', Elizabeth looked perplexed, 'Last time?'

'When we first met and you mentioned Paris, I had this brief memory of being there, with him, but I couldn't see his face or remember his name, so I didn't mention it'

'And this time?'

'This time I saw his face. We were in front of the fire, in a study, mine I think. Drinking bourbon'

'Ha!', Elizabeth snorted, 'You don't blush like that just from drinking bourbon'

'Fine', Jenny waved her hands in mock surrender, laughing, 'We were using an unconventional way to drink it'

'Hmmm', The older woman just raised her eyebrow, 'So did you remember his name?'

'No, but I saw his face this time. I loved him, I know I did. It all felt so recent, I just wish I knew what happened to us'

'Maybe in time you will'

Jenny sighed and rubbed at her bump, it made her feel closer to him, although she didn't know why, 'I hope so', she muttered, 'I really do hope so'

* * *

The next day Jenny decided to walk along the docks, breathing in the crisp sea air, she looked out at the boats bobbing up and down, listening to the men on them laughing, their voices carrying in the wind. Smiling slightly Jenny pushed her windswept hair out of her face as she made her way to the pier. She leant out over the barrier, her mind drifted back:

_The muscles in his arms flexed as he slowly sanded the shell of his boat, only pausing to brush away the particles of sawdust that remained. She curled up on the armchair, her head resting against the back of it. She loved to watch him work, found it soothing. She put down the bottle of beer she had been holding and made her way over to him, slipping in between his arms so she stood in-between him and the boat. She felt him smile against her hair as he asked,_

_'What are you doing Jen?'_

_Slipping her hand into his, she leant back to kiss his cheek, 'Helping'_

_She heard him laugh softly, the sound sending a shiver of desire up her spine, 'Very admirable. Now remember to go against the grain'. He moved her hand under his, slowly sanding the wood, together._

_'Promise me something' she breathed against his cheek_

_'Anything'_

_'Don't name any of your boats after me'_

_He shot her an odd look, 'Why?'_

_'Because you always name them after the women you've lost and I don't want to be lost by you'_

_She felt him turn her around so her back was against the boat, he stared into her eyes, 'Jenny I let you go once in Paris, I'm not letting you go again', he lowered his head, kissing her deeply, until they had to draw back for breath. He smirked at her, 'So no you won't be getting a boat'_

The memory drifted away, and Jenny leaned against the barrier, feeling the tears pricking at the back of her eyes. They had lost each other though. She looked out over the water, she wondered where he was now and if he still thought about her.

* * *

**xxxx**


	22. Realisations

Sitting on the sofa Jenny smiled as she felt her baby girl kick, she had felt it yesterday for the first time and had been amazed by the tiny fluttering sensation. Placing her hand on her stomach she rubbed her bump in small soothing circles. Thankfully Alex was out, he had decided to go for another one of his long walks. He kept suggesting that she joined him, that way they could spend some 'quality' time together and they could reconnect as a couple. Somehow she had managed to keep a look of pure disgust off her face, and just told him that she was feeling really tired today. When he shot her a remorseful look and shrugged sadly telling her it was ok, maybe they could go another time, she had refused to feel guilty, she couldn't help her feelings and he needed to stop pushing things.

Sighing, she swung her feet up onto the coffee table, knocking Alex's wallet onto the floor. Letting out an exasperated groan she leaned over to pick it up, while still keeping a hand on her bump, and the memory hit her:

_Scrambling about under her desk she felt around for her purse, she had already searched her bag, tipping the contents out onto her conference table to rifle through them. After which she had pulled all the cushions off her sofa in case it had somehow dropped down the side, but she hadn't found anything. Letting out a small scream of frustration she realised she must have lost it at the coffee shop when her bag got knocked out of her arms. She heard her door click open and an amused voice call out,_

_'Jen you in here?'_

_Pulling herself to her feet , she hastily straightened her clothes out and ran a hand through her mused hair as she snapped irritably, 'Can't you knock'_

_His blue eyes gleamed in amusement and he struggled to keep a straight face as he told her, 'Now where's the fun in that?'_

_'I don't expect it to be fun Special Agent Gibbs, but I do expect you to act like a professional when we are at work'_

_Hanging his head in mock shame he replied, 'I'll remember that for next time Madame Director'_

_Seeing his shoulders shake in barely suppressed mirth, she threw her hands in the air, 'I don't know why I bother!' and dropped heavily into her seat, surveying the mess of her office with disdain._

_Picking up her discarded bag he swept all the stuff on the table into it, then he walked over to her sofa and pulled the cushions to rights. Grinning he made his way to her chair and crouched down balancing on the balls of his feet, tilting her chin up, forcing her to meet his gaze,_

_'What's on your mind Jen?'_

_'I lost my purse, I think I dropped it when I was out earlier'_

_His eyes narrowed slightly, 'You mean when you snuck out without your detail?'_

_'Jethro I really don't need a lecture right now'_

_'Well you're going to get one anyway. How many times do I need tell you Jen that they are there to keep you safe. You have personal details in that purse, what happens if it falls into the wrong hands?'_

_Thoroughly annoyed now she pushed Jethro away and jumped to her feet, 'I just wanted some space, to have a small amount of time by myself, without having my every move scrutinized'_

_Gibbs was on his feet, he stormed angrily up to her, 'Well maybe you should have thought of that before you accepted the job Madame Director! It is part of the regulations that you have a detail at all times!_

_She stared at him in disbelief, 'That's rich coming from you! When have you ever, EVER, followed the rules. How often have I had to clear up a mess of your making'_

_'This isn't about me! How do you know some thug hasn't lifted your purse and knows who you are?'_

_'There is nothing in my purse that reveals my job'_

_'That not the point Jen!'_

_'THEN WHAT IS!'_

_He rubbed a hand over his forehead, his voice softened slightly, 'I need to know you're safe Jen'_

_'Oh Jethro, I told you earlier, you don't need to worry about me'_

_'But I do'_

_Moving into his arms she lay her head on his shoulder, 'I love that you care so much Jethro, but I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself'_

_'Hmmmm', he kissed the top of her head, breathing in her unique scent. She pulled back and looked into his eyes, he gently brushed his lips against hers, 'I know, you're not going anywhere'_

_'Well actually I am', she smirked at him, 'I'm heading home to fix your surprise'_

_He smiled at her 'That I'll allow' _

_Laughing she kissed him before he pulled away, telling her, 'I need to go, we've had a breakthrough on the Mason case. I just came to let you know we're going to make an arrest, since you wanted to be kept up to date, and if I don't get going Dinozzo will come charging through that door any minute asking if we can go yet'_

_'Ok', she nodded at him, 'In that case I'll see you tonight'_

_'Do you want me to bring anything?'_

_'No', she couldn't help the grin that spread across her face, 'You really are going to love this surprise'_

_'Can't wait', he gave her one last kiss before exiting the office. She stared after him and placed a hand on her still flat stomach, she told her baby, 'Your daddy is going to be so happy when he finds out about you'_

Jenny jerked back into reality, she was on her feet, she had cradled her bump with one hand while the other gripped tightly onto the wallet, her knuckles turning white. She felt so dizzy, Alex wasn't her baby's father, Jethro was, she hadn't been a legal secretary, she had been some sort of Director. It didn't make any sense, her mind tried to fit together the pieces, but couldn't. Jenny was so lost in her own thoughts she didn't hear the front door open or see Alex enter the room.

* * *

As Alex let himself into the house he was perturbed to see Jenny standing stock still, looking unbelievably pale, 'Jenny are you ok?'

She turned to face him, 'No I'm not. We need to talk Alex'

* * *

**So what do you think happens next?**

**Also I want opinions on something, I have a plot bunny in my head and instead of dying quietly it's building.**

**The only problem is it's kind of a strange one I saw twilight the other night and it spawned my idea. I want to know if anyone would read a story that isn't based in any sort of reality. It would be a drama/crime/romance/humour/supernatural. So let me know either way**

**xxxx**


	23. Lies and Phonecalls

Alex looked at her. She was breathing heavily, obviously trying to stay calm, as she looked at him. Her big green eyes stared at him, 'You've lied to me'

Fear built up in his stomach, he tried to keep his face impassive as he asked, 'What do you mean?'

'I wasn't a legal secretary and more importantly this baby isn't yours!'

His mind went into overdrive, he didn't know what she remembered, she obviously didn't remember him abducting her, he felt she wouldn't be standing there talking to him if she did. He decided to chance it, this was fixable, he just had to play his cards right.

'You're right Jenny. I have lied to you', he injected some real pleading into his tone, 'But I did it for us!'

'HOW COULD IT BE FOR US!', Her voice rose in hysteria.

'I wanted to protect you. We had wanted a fresh start, and we got one'

Holding her bump tighter, Jenny paced the floor, 'What do you mean? Why would I leave with you? I love Jethro!'

'Yes you did', Sighing he ran a hand through his hair, 'How much do you remember about your relationship with him?'

'Not a lot', she admitted, 'I remember we were involved but then we broke up, we got back together though. I was planning to tell him about the baby'

Nodding, Alex saw his chance to fix this, 'That's right, when we first met he wasn't on the scene. You had been apart for six years or so. Like I said we married quickly and we were struggling a bit, we loved each other but there were so many adjustments to make that we started to grow apart. That's when he turned up, he swept you off your feet and I knew right away that you were sleeping with him, we had barely been married a month'. He looked up at Jenny to see her reaction, she was frowning slightly, trying to remember.

He continued, 'I loved you too much to just walk away, so I decided to wait until it fizzled out. When I found out you were pregnant I knew it wasn't mine and I seriously thought you were going to leave me for him. Then one night I came home to find you in hysterics, you had told him about the baby and he had ended things, it had just been about the sex for him. We spoke most of the night and we decided to give our marriage a proper chance, so we moved here. You struggled to settle in though, that's what we were arguing about when you ran off and got hit by the car. Then you didn't remember anything and I thought that maybe if I didn't tell you about him, then you would never remember him, and we could be happy. It was wrong I know but…'

'Why lie about what I did for a living?'

'You met him through work, you were the director of a company, he was law enforcement, you met him when he was investigating a fraud case. I thought if I told you what you did then you would remember him'

Jenny sat down heavily on the sofa, 'I was having an affair?'

'Yes. But it doesn't matter, I love you and I know if we work at it, we can get back to what we had when we first met'

She knew he was lying to her, but she couldn't figure out why, or what the truth really was. She knew in her hearts of hearts Jethro wouldn't turn his back on their baby, but she had seen something in Alex's eyes when she said he was lying and it had scared her. Deciding until she figured out what was really going on it would be safer to play along she nodded, 'I think we can too'

He smiled happily at her and sat down next to her, he wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled her back into him, whispering, 'I can give you everything you could ever want'

Jenny's heart stilled for a moment as she remembered that moment in her hallway, she had tried to get away from him but couldn't, had tried to fight him off, to call out for help but she hadn't been able too. He had taken her, she hadn't left willingly. Knowing she couldn't tell him, she tried to act normally. She kissed him on the cheek, 'Can we talk about this more later, I said I'd meet Elizabeth at the store, she'll worry if I don't turn up'

'Ok', he pulled her to her feet, 'Tell you what, I'll cook tonight. Maybe we can finally start to move on from this'

She smiled at him, as she headed out the door, 'That sounds good. I'll see you later'

* * *

Jenny ran into the store, her heart racing. Elizabeth looked up, taking in her friend's pale face and haunted expression, jumping to her feet she moved towards the woman.

'Jenny honey, what's wrong?'

'The baby it's not Alex's, it Jethro's'

'Jethro? Is he the man you remember?'

'Uh huh', she looked up at her friend, her green eyes glittering with unshed tears, 'Alex says I was having an affair, and that Jethro didn't want to have anything to do with me when he found out I was pregnant. He's lying to me Lizzy, I know he is, he scares me, but I don't what to do, I have now where to go, he'll follow me I know it, I need to get out of here'

'Ok', Concerned Elizabeth hugged Jenny close, 'Here's what we'll do, you keep pretending everything with Alex is fine. As long as he doesn't suspect anything then you'll be safe, and we'll try to track down this Jethro of yours. Do you remember any contact details?'

Jenny nodded slightly, 'I think so. A number keeps running through my head, it has been for a few hours now, it's a mobile….I think'

'Right, well then', Elizabeth passed over the phone, 'There's no harm in trying it. You do that and I'll keep an eye out for Alex'

Dialing the number Jenny took deep breaths. Her mouth felt dry and she couldn't get any words out as she heard someone pick up, 'Gibbs'

She somehow managed to stutter out, 'Jethro?, It's me, Jenny'

'Jen!'

At the sound of the disbelief in his voice she burst into tears, 'Jethro I don't know what to do, I need you, please…..', her head jerked up as she saw Elizabeth widely gesturing that Alex was coming.

Gibbs's voice echoed through the other end of the phone, his tone desperate, 'Jenny where are you, Jen, Jen!', she slammed the phone down as the bell above the door signaled Alex's arrival.

* * *

**xxxxx**


	24. Chasing The Truth

Gibbs sighed heavily as he slid into his car, he opened the dash board and threw in the photo of Alex, slamming it shut. He was so tired of failing with this case. For just over a month now he had searched in vain for Alex, but every town he had visited he had been greeted by a sea of blank expressions and shrugs. Now he was in Hayden, Arizona and yet again nothing. He spoke to Mike everyday, but his efforts were being met by the same results, he could tell his partner thought it was a waste of time. He couldn't give up though, this was all he had to go on, everyone else had given up, but he owed it to Jenny to get answers.

He thought back to the people he had left behind, his team, Ducky and Abby. He hadn't been in touch with any of them since he left. Mike had called them to let them know they were heading out of town, but he didn't tell them where. Some days he felt guilty, he knew his team mourned for Jenny as well and that they wanted to help him, but their idea of help was to try and get him too move on and that was the one thing he couldn't or wouldn't do.

The harsh ringing of his cell phone pulled him out of his own world. Picking it up he pressed the answer button and automatically answered, 'Gibbs'

For a brief second the other line stayed silent, before he heard a voice he thought he had been doomed never to hear again, 'Jethro?, It's me, Jenny'

Gibbs's heart started to race, blood pounding in his ears. Time seem to slow as he realised she was alive he echoed her name in disbelief, 'Jen!'

He heard her burst into tears, he had never heard her sound so desolate, 'Jethro I don't know what to do, I need you, please…..'

She trailed off, he needed to know where she was, he needed to see her, needed to bring her home, not even bothering to keep the desperation out of his voice he called out to her, 'Jenny where are you, Jen, Jen!'

He stared at his cell in horror as he realised she had gone. His Jenny was still alive, he needed to do something. Starting his car he swung out of the car park, it was time to go back to D.C.

* * *

Abby sat at her desk, staring at the photo's that covered her wall. They had all been taken when they were still a family, when they were happy, now, now they were miserable. The entire Agency was. It just wasn't the same here anymore, not without Gibbs and Jenny. She tried to swallow back her tears, she missed them both so much.

* * *

Gibbs pulled into the navy yard, just 4 hours after getting Jenny's call. He had called Franks just before he had got on the plane, he could tell his mentor didn't believe him, that he thought that the grief had finally driven him mad. Gibbs briefly wondered if it had, but one way or another he needed to know. He ran into the building, flashing his badge at the security guard and darting into the lift, pressing the button for the basement. He knew if anyone could trace the call it was Abby.

* * *

Twirling a strand of black hair around her finger Abby listened to Tony and Ziva bicker, although even that was done almost half heartedly now-a-days, it wasn't as fun without the threat of Gibbs over hearing them.

'Abby', a familiar voice made her swirl round, for a second everyone stood in shocked silence as they took in who was standing in the doorway,

'GIBBS!', Abby was of course the first to react and hurled herself at the man. He put his hands out to stop her.

'Abby I don't have time for this, I need you to trace the last call my cell phone received and I need it fast'

'Um ok', slightly put out Abby took the phone and got to work. The rest of the team just looked at their boss taking in his unshaven face, tired eyes and determined set to his jaw.

It was Tony who broke the silence, 'Where have you been boss?'

'Out of town'

'Anywhere nice?'

'No'

'Oh right', Tony's feeble attempt at a conversation died off and he looked at his team mates, no one was quite sure what to say. It was obvious Gibbs was in no mood for a conversation. Abby looked up, 'The phone call came from Grayson's General Store Alma Canada', she frowned slightly, 'Who called you from there?' The team turned to look at Gibbs, only to find he was gone.

* * *

An hour later the team sat discussing Gibbs's sudden reappearance, when Mike Franks stormed into the lab, he snapped at them, 'Any of you seen Gibbs?'

Ziva nodded, 'Yes, he was here about an hour ago, wanted a trace on a phone call. Why?'

Franks bit off a muttered curse, 'Where was the call from'

Ziva looked around at her teammates bewildered, 'Um, Alma Canada. Why?'

Franks took in the concerned faces of Gibbs's team and knew he wasn't going to help with his next statement, 'He thinks Jenny called him'

The teams jaws all collectively dropped, it was Tony who spoke first though, 'He thinks his dead girlfriend called him! Oh that's bad!'

'You think!', growled Franks, 'For the past month he has been obsessively trying to find Alex Katz, and I helped because I thought eventually he would find the guy and end this mess. Then today he called me, saying Jenny had called him asking for help. I think he's finally lost it.'

The three Agents who had been on Gibbs's team got to their feet, Tony looked at them and knew they were all thinking the same thing, 'So we're off to Canada then'

Ziva nodded, 'Let's hope we're not too late to help him'

Abby interrupted, 'Maybe she did call him! Someone did!'

'Abby!'

'No Timmy, maybe she is alive, we never got any proof she was dead', The Goth was in tears now, 'What if Gibbs is right?'

Franks shook his head, 'Look we can't just stand here arguing, we need to get going. You lot going to tell Vance where you're going'

'NO', they all cried out.

Tony clarified, 'He's just looking for an excuse to get rid of Gibbs. This would be it'

'Right, fine', Franks waved at the door, 'Grab your weapons and let's go!'

Abby watched as her friends ran out the door, she whispered after them tearfully, 'Please bring Gibbs back safe' adding even more quietly, 'And Jenny too'

* * *

**Review **

**xxxxx**


	25. Finding The Truth

Jenny frantically rubbed at her eyes, trying to wipe away her tears before Alex saw them. She looked up and gave him a smile, he all but ran towards her, 'What is it Jenny? Baby what's wrong?'

'Nothing', she waved her hand at him, 'It's just hormones, honestly', she forced herself to kiss his cheek, 'I'm ok'

Alex wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead, 'I think we should go home, it's been an eventful day', he smiled at her, 'I'll run you a nice bubble bath, cook you dinner and you can just sit back and relax'

'Sounds good', Jenny turned and gave her friend a weak smile, 'I'll call you later on tonight'

Elizabeth nodded, her eyes narrowed slightly in concern as she watched the pair leave, she told herself it would be fine. Tomorrow they could plan Jenny's escape, she looked at the clock 11am, 24 hours that's all they had to wait.

* * *

Gibbs landed in New Brunswick's main airport just after 4pm and after flashing his badge managed to persuade the man at the car rental desk to give him a car. Driving as quickly as he could, he pulled into the sleepy village less than an hour later. Jumping out of the car he moved quickly towards the general store.

* * *

Elizabeth looked up as the front door was swung open so violently it rattled off the opposite wall. She looked over the new-comer with interest, taking in the silver hair and haunted blue eyes, he saw her and walked up to the desk, flashing an official looking badge at her,

'NCIS, I need to ask you a few questions about a phone call made from here a couple of hours ago', he pulled out a photo from his jacket pocket and handed it too her, 'Is this the woman who made the call?'

All the pieces fell into place as Elizabeth looked at photo of a beaming Jenny and back up at the anxious man, 'You're Jethro?'

'Yes', he nodded, 'I need to know where she is', Elizabeth nodded and began to give him directions, relieved that he had turned up for Jenny, not knowing just how messy things were about to get.

* * *

Leaning against the kitchen work top Jenny tried to stay calm, just a few more hours and she could go back into town and plan her escape, she could find Jethro and sort this out. Alex had went outside to get some wood to start a fire, so she had a few minutes of peace and quiet to herself. She closed her eyes, trying to think back to what had happened after she had been in the kitchen that night he had grabbed her. She could remember being trapped somewhere, there had been no windows, no escape, she opened her eyes and stared towards the basement door. Jenny swallowed hard, surely Alex didn't lock her up down there, she grabbed the keys from their hook and unlocked the door. As she stared down the dark staircase that led to second door, her memory flooded back to her, the meeting in the coffee shop, his insistence that she would learn to love him, that she and the baby were his now. She let out a strangled sob, she needed out of here. Wrenching off the wedding rings he gave her she ran up to her bedroom and hastily began packing, she couldn't stay here with this monster, she knew everything now. She needed to find Jethro. Jenny was so involved with packing she didn't hear Alex make his way up the stairs until his voice rang out from the doorway.

'Where do you think you're going?'

* * *

The team and Franks drew up in front of the store, only half an hour after Gibbs, just as Elizabeth was closing up. Tony turned to his team-mates, 'I'll take the lead'

They just rolled their eyes as they made their way over to the older woman, Tony called out, 'Excuse me'

Elizabeth looked up, 'Yes, can I help you?'

Tony flashed his badge, 'We're with NCIS'

'Oh one of your's was around here earlier, about half an hour ago. He was looking for Jenny, is that why you're here?'

The team looked at each other in opened mouth shock, before Ziva managed to get out, 'Jennifer Sheppard?'

Elizabeth shook her head, 'No Spence, I told him, she lives in Fundy Park with her husband Alex'

'WHAT!' The entire team yelled in unison, causing her to jump in alarm. It was Franks who regained control of his tongue first.

'We're going to need directions to the house'

Elizabeth nodded, slightly confused 'Of course'

* * *

Jenny turned to Alex, 'I'm not staying here'

'Why not?'

Shaking slightly, Jenny backed away from him, 'You know why! You abducted me! We were never a couple!' She tried to move past him, 'I'm going home Alex'

He grabbed her forearms and wrenched her up on to her tip toes, bringing her face up to his, his face twisted with malice as he hissed at her, 'Like Hell you are. You are mine! And Jethro can't have you!'

Terrified now Jenny brought her knee up to make contact with Alex's groin, causing him to let go of her and giving her a chance to push past him. She bolted down the stairs, she could hear him right behind her. He grabbed her and slammed her back into the wall, causing her to emit a groan of pain. His hands wrapped around her throat, squeezing tightly, she brought her hands up to try and push him away but he was too strong. His brown eyes were cold as he told her, 'You never did get it Jenny. I love you and if I can't have you and this baby then no one can', his grip tightened further as he yelled at her, 'ESPECIALLY NOT LEROY JETHRO GIBBS!'

'ALEX!', a gun shot rang out, hitting Alex in the arm. Crying out in pain, he let go of Jenny who fell limply to the floor. He swung around to see Gibbs standing in the centre of the room, his gun raised and pointing at him.

'Oh Jethro, it was nice of you to finally join us. You're just in time to see your precious Jenny breathe her last'

Gibbs moved closer, trying to ignore the screaming in his head as he took in Jenny's motionless form lying on the floor, 'I don't think so Alex. This was between you and me, you should never have dragged her into this, and it ends now'

'Really Jethro', Alex held onto his bleeding arm, 'You're not going to shoot an unarmed man, are you?'

'Why not, You don't deserve to live'

Alex smirked, but before Gibbs could fire, Alex tackled him to the floor, the gun fired it's bullet into the ceiling before landing on the other side of the room. Gibbs punched him in the face and moved towards his gun. Alex grabbed his ankle and dragged him back down to the ground, punching Gibbs in the face and ribs, before Gibbs elbowed Alex in the stomach. Pulling himself to his feet, Gibbs ran and grabbed his gun, he turned round in time to see Alex come charging towards him. Gibbs fired twice and Alex fell to the floor, blood pooling around him. Running towards Jenny, Gibbs knelt down and desperately checked her already bruised neck for a pulse, almost crying out in relief when he found one and that she was still breathing. He pulled her into his arms, stroking her cheek, 'Jenny, Jen I'm here, please open your eyes for me'

* * *

The team ran in, taking in the scene of destruction that lay before them. Alex Katz lay in a pool of blood, while Gibbs cradled a silent Jenny in his arms, pleading with her to open her eyes and look at him

* * *

**I hope this chapter didn't disapoint anyone**

**xxxxx**


	26. Aftermath

Gibbs sat by Jenny's hospital bed, watching her sleep. She still hadn't came round after her confrontation with Alex, although the doctors assured him she was medically fine and she should wake up soon. He picked up her hand, and stroked her bump with his free hand, smiling slightly as he felt their baby react to the slight pressure.

He still couldn't believe that Jenny was alive, all this time he had been looking for her murderer. Moving his hand from her bump, he gently ran his hand down her cheek, eight weeks that bastard had had her, Gibb tried not to focus on what he had put her through. The doctor's had told him about her accident six weeks back. It didn't take a genius to work out that Jenny had been trying to escape, he had spoken to Elizabeth who had told him that Jenny had never fallen for any of Alex's lies, but still, he felt as though he should have found her sooner.

He heard her groan out slightly and he leaned forward, 'Jen, Jen honey, please open your eyes for me'

Jenny's eyes flickered open, she swore she could hear Jethro talking to her, asking her to look at him. Blinking slightly she felt someone squeeze her hand, she turned her hand slightly and smiled when she saw him, 'You're really here?'

'Yeah Jen' he pressed a kiss to her forehead, 'And I'm not leaving you ever again'

She pulled him down slightly and kissed him softly on the lips before whispering against them, 'I always knew you'd find me'

They stayed like that for a second, their foreheads touching, lips barely apart, holding the other's face close, just overwhelmed by the fact that they were once again together.

* * *

Tony sat in the waiting room with his team mates and Franks, 'She was alive this whole time!'

'Yeah', Ziva stared blankly at the wall ahead of her, 'And we all gave up, left her to her fate'

Franks stood up and moved himself into the middle of the group, he raised his voice slightly, 'HEY!', all three agents jumped and looked up at him, 'They don't need your guilt right now! We got Jenny back safe and the guy who took her is dead, don't dwell on what's happened, just try to look forward'

The team all nodded, McGee got to his feet, 'I've just realised no one knows about this yet, I'll phone Abby', he paused for a moment before asking, 'Who's telling Vance?'

Tony let out a low groan, 'I suppose I should do it'

* * *

Vance put the phone back on it's hook and sat slowly back down, thoughts whirring through his head. He had just had Agent Dinozzo on the phone, informing him that Jennifer Sheppard was alive and that Alex Katz had been shot dead after a face off with Gibbs. He honestly didn't know what to think, of course he was glad that Jennifer was alive but he had forced the agency to close the case. Made them give her up as dead, and she hadn't been. For eight weeks she had been stuck with a mad man, he shivered, Dinozzo hadn't given him many details, so God only knew what she had been put through. His jaw tightened, causing the tooth pick he was chewing on to snap, he was going to have to tell Sec Nav and the rest of the Agency. He rubbed tiredly at his forehead, the press was going to love this.

* * *

Jenny was discharged from hospital the next day. The entire group was to stay in the local hotel for the night, before flying back to D.C. the next morning. So far Jenny hadn't had to face the press, the announcement that she had been found alive and well had been made, but Vance was refusing to tell the press where, he had wanted to give her the chance to get her head together.

Abby and Ducky had been overjoyed to hear that their friend was alive and well, both had wanted to fly out, but had been stopped. Partly because they didn't want the press following them and partly because Vance was refusing to let the Agency ground to a halt.

* * *

As she walked into her and Jethro's hotel room, Jenny sat down heavily on the bed, Jethro was going over her security details with his team. She sighed, after the initial joy of finding each other had passed, she had watched as the guilt that he hadn't found her sooner began to eat away at him. She knew that he blamed himself for what had happened. After she had came too, they had barely had anytime alone, what with the doctor's and nurses popping in and out to check on her, and Gibbs's team and Elizabeth refusal to leave her side.

The only time they had had alone had been her scan. They had sat in silence, Jethro's hand gripped tightly onto hers as the blurry image appeared on screen. She had watched his face, his eyes darting across the picture, his voice was low and filled with concern as he asked, 'Is she ok? After everything that's happened?'

Dr Roberts had smiled at him reassuringly, 'Yes, she's perfect. Baby's development is right on schedule, absolutely nothing to worry about, she's a fighter.'

Jethro had just nodded, his eyes not moving from the screen and Jenny had seen the amount of emotion in his eyes, deciding to talk to him later she had just placed a gentle kiss to the hand holding hers.

Now was that time, she couldn't let him self destruct and she could see that's what was going to happen if she didn't fix it. She looked up as the door opened and Jethro stepped in, he barely looked at her, just headed into the bathroom. Getting up she heard the taps running, she stood in the doorway and watched as he splashed the cold water on his face. She called out to him, 'Jethro'

His head snapped up, a flash of worry crossed his eyes as he moved towards her, 'Jen, what is it? Are you ok?'

Jenny looked up at him, he was right in front of her, but they weren't touching, 'I'm fine Jethro, you're not though'

He went to walk past her, 'Jenny don't do this'

'We need to talk about this', She followed him through into the main part of the room, 'This can't go on Jethro, you're letting your guilt destroy you, destroy us'

'Jenny….', he shook his head as he turned to face her, 'What happened to you was my fault'

'No it wasn't! It was Alex's!'

Jethro looked at her, his eyes filled with sadness and guilt, 'He targeted you because of me'

'That doesn't make it your fault!', Jenny moved towards him, stood on her tip toes and wrapped her arms around his neck, 'Jethro, please come back to me'

'I could have lost you Jen, I thought I had, I didn't know what to do, I thought……I thought I was going mad'

Jenny pressed her mouth to his, kissing him deeply, before pulling back, 'You didn't though, I'm here Jethro'

He cupped her face in his hands, tracing her cheekbones with the pads of his thumbs, 'I still can't believe I got you both back', he leaned forward and placed small butterfly kisses all over her face and neck, murmuring in-between, his voice cracking, 'Promise you won't leave me, not again'

'I promise you Jethro', she brought her hand under his chin and tilted it up so they could look into each others eyes, 'I am not going anywhere'

Gibbs pulled her into him, their lips crashed together, as they stumbled backwards towards the bed. As Jethro's knees connected with it he fell backwards, pulling Jenny with him, he rolled her under him. They quickly removed each other's clothing, desperate for the feel of skin on skin contact. Jethro's hands explored every inch of her skin, placing small kisses as he went, he still couldn't believe this was real and felt the need to prove that it was. Jenny pulled herself up into sitting position and wriggled onto his thighs, pulling him close so that there was barely any part of them that wasn't touching. Their lips met again, tongues dueling for dominance, as Jenny lifted herself so she could slide onto him, her head fell back as she moaned in pleasure. One of Jethro's hands slipped up into Jenny's hair, pulling her face closer to his, wanting to watch every flicker of emotion that passed through it. The other ran up and down her back, before settling on her hip, letting his thumb caress the soft skin there. They moved slowly, wanting to make it last, their groans filled the air and Jenny grabbed onto one of Jethro's hands, their fingers entwining as they fell over the edge together.

After a few minutes Jethro pulled Jenny backwards onto the bed, tugging her in close to him, he placed a kiss to the top of her head, 'You have no idea how much I missed you Jen'

* * *

**Again I wrote this in a rush so I hope it's not too jumpy.**

**xxxxx**


	27. Farewells and Reunions

He could see Jenny lying on the floor, on her side, her red hair covering her face, while Alex lay motionless in a pool of crimson blood. He ran to her side, turning her over, her skin was like ice, her green eyes stared lifelessly back at him. He yelled at her to wake up, begged her not to leave him.

* * *

Jenny was woken up by Jethro tossing and turning beside her. She opened her eyes to look at him, his face was contorted in pain, his skin covered by a thin sheen of sweat as he cried out,

'Jen please wake up! Please Jenny don't leave me like this. I'm sorry so sorry, please.

Her heart broke at the agony etched on his face, as she leaned over, running her hand over his bare chest, her fingers tracing small circles, 'Jethro. Wake up, I'm right here'

His eyes shot open, blue eyes stared into her emerald ones for a second, 'You're ok', he muttered, pulling her closer into him.

She lay her head on his chest, 'I'm fine', she placed his hand on her bump, 'We both are', she placed a small kiss to the underside of his jaw, as his fingers splayed across her stomach, he spoke softly, causing her to look up into his eyes,

'I always dreamt that you were dying, I had to watch, I couldn't do anything to stop it. On the nights I didn't have a dream, I would wake up and for a moment everything would be fine. 'He swallowed hard before continuing, 'Then I'd reach out for you and there was nothing but empty space and it would hit me and everything came back to me, it hurt so much Jen', He let out a shaky breath as he looked into her eyes, one hand gently fingering the livid bruises that still marked her throat, 'After all you've been through, how can you forgive me?'

Jenny took hold of the hand that was examining the multicolored marks and kissed the tips of his fingers, 'Because there's nothing to forgive. I need us to put this behind us Jethro, if we dwell on this then our relationship won't survive and I need you. You were the one thing that kept me sane, I kept having flashes of us and the fact that there was someone out there who loved me and who I loved back, it stopped me from giving up. I couldn't understand how I had ended up in this life, with a man I couldn't stand, all I knew was I had to find you.' She placed a kiss to his lips, 'And you came back for me, you saved me. We have a third chance and we need to take it'

Jethro nodded, 'You're right, I know you are', he rolled her over onto her back, gently kissing at her bruises that marred her neck as he told her, 'I'm not letting you go ever again'

* * *

As the team finalized the travel arrangements to the airport, Jenny slipped into the shop to speak to Elizabeth. The older woman's head snapped up as she heard the bell above the door ring out and she smiled widely when she saw who it was,

'Jenny!', she got to her feet and hugged the younger woman, 'How are you feeling'

'I'm good', she smiled at her friend, 'I'm happy'

'Is everything ok with you and Jethro?'

Jenny nodded slowly, 'It will be, we love each other. He feels guilty, but I know with time it'll get better'

'I'm glad', the older woman got all misty eyed, 'Oh I'm going to miss you', she hugged the younger woman again, 'Now you take care'

'Elizabeth, I'm only a few hours away and you better come visit'

'Of course I will'

'Good' Jenny detangled herself, 'You have done so much for me, I don't know how to thank you'

Elizabeth wiped away the tear that was running down Jenny's cheek, 'Just be happy'

Jenny nodded as the door opened again, she looked up to see Jethro and his team standing there, looking bewildered. Ziva motioned towards the door, 'Jenny we have to go, the cars waiting.

'Ok' Jenny hugged Elizabeth one last time and headed towards her friends. As they headed out the door Jenny realised that Jethro wasn't following, she turned round and saw he was standing awkwardly in the store, he looked at her,

'I'll be out in a minute, you go ahead'

She wanted to ask him why, but decided better of it and followed the team out. As they slid into the car, Ziva turned to her,

'Jenny you have no idea how glad we are….'

Jenny motioned to her friend to stop, and looked at the people who she regarded as her family, 'You don't need to say it. I already know, lets just look to the future'

The team nodded relieved, and without warning collectively launched themselves at Jenny in a weird sort of group hug.

* * *

Gibbs stood in the store and watched as Jenny got into the car, he turned to face a curious Elizabeth, she smiled softly at him, 'What's wrong?'

'Nothing', Gibbs cleared his throat awkwardly, 'I just wanted to thank you. For looking after Jenny all this time'

'You don't need to thank me, it's what friends do'

'Still I appreciate it and……' Gibbs coughed again, God he hated these moments, it was why he avoided them like the plague, 'If there is anything I can do to then just ask'

Elizabeth smiled at the uncomfortable man, she had watched him over the past two days and could see how deeply he loved her friend. Moving forward she hugged him, after a second he hugged her back. She pulled away and told him, 'Just make her happy, look to your future and don't dwell on the past'

Gibbs nodded and left the store, opening the car door he stopped in amazement as he took in the group hug that was currently going on. They jumped apart and it was Dinozzo who spoke first, 'Sorry boss, we were just telling the director how happy we were she's back'

Gibbs clamored into the car next to Jenny, he smiled at his team, 'It's fine. Now come on let's go home'

* * *

Abby anxiously paced the floor of her lab, as Ducky watched on. She looked up as a smiling Jenny and Gibbs came through the door. Abby let out a massive scream that echoed throughout the entire building and threw herself at Jenny, 'Oh my God! I still can't believe you're back!' she drew backwards, 'Oh and the Gibblet's gotten so big!', she ran her hand over Jenny's bump, before pulling the speechless woman into another hug. She then let her go and turned her attention to Gibbs, 'Oh Gibbs! I've missed you too!', she hugged him, 'And you don't look sad anymore'. She reached out and pulled Jenny into yet another group hug, 'I've got mummy and daddy back again'

Ducky cleared his throat, 'Abigail they need to be able to breathe'

'Oh sorry!', Abby jumped back, still grinning like a loon.

Ducky took in his two oldest friends and smiled at them, 'You have no idea how good it is to see you both together again', he hugged Jenny, 'And you my dear, it is just wonderful to see you again'

'Thank you Ducky', she grabbed onto Gibbs's hand, 'It's good to be seen'

Ducky smiled as he saw the look of pure love that passed between the couple, he waited until he had there full attention before asking, 'What happens next'

It was Gibbs who answered, 'Well I'm taking charge of my team again, starting next week and Jenny will be coming back as Director, also starting from next week'

Jenny nodded, 'I was offered time off until my mat leave kicks in, but I want to get back to normal'

Abby grinned wickedly, 'So tell me, what was the look on Vance's face like when you walked through the door?

* * *

**Just one more chapter left in his I think**

**xxxx**


	28. Happy Endings

The entire Agency had been happy to see the return of Jenny and Gibbs, it had been strange without them. Jenny gave Vance the week before she returned to put her office back to exactly the way she had left it, and Gibbs told Tony to put his desk back to the way it had been. When they did return the following week things quickly returned to normal, it was like they had never been away.

* * *

Jenny's pregnancy progressed normally and without incident, which the team felt was just as well because Gibbs was protective enough as it was. Not that anyone blamed him. His and Jenny's relationship had went from strength to strength, they had moved in together straight away. Neither one had wanted to waste any more time that they could spend together, they stopped short of marriage though, with Jenny saying that she was not going to be a fifth wife.

* * *

As the Jenny's due date fast approached, Gibbs was more on edge than ever and much to Jenny's annoyance had only just stopped short of gluing them together. She had even found herself deliberately diverting cases to his team, just to get some peace and quiet. She didn't blame him for acting like this and for the most part he had put the kidnapping behind him, she suspected he would have been like this regardless of whether she had went missing or not. Sighing she rubbed at her bump, smiling at the frantic kicks she got in return, 'You know how lucky you are to have a daddy who loves you so much', she whispered, 'Even if he can be a giant pain sometimes'. She stood up from her desk, only for a massive pain to hit her, doubling over she let out a small moan. Reaching for the phone she called Jethro,

'Gibbs'

'Jethro I'm in labour'

'What! You can't be, you're a week early'

'Yes I am aware of that, but I can assure you that…..' she broke off, another moan breaking free from her lips as another contraction hit, when she brought the phone back up to her ear all she heard was the dial tone, she muttered angrily, 'Oh for God's Sake!'

As soon as the words were out her mouth the door flew open and Jethro stormed in, she glared at him, 'Good of you to join me Jethro'

Ignoring her sarcasm, he looped his arm around her waist and kissed her forehead, 'Come on let's get you to the hospital'. He led her from her office, gesturing to Cynthia, 'Can you arrange for the Director's car to meet us down stairs and call Bethesda, let them know we're on our way'

Cynthia smiled, 'I will do. Let me know how everything goes, good luck!'

Jenny managed a small smile, 'Thank you Cynthia'

As they moved swiftly down the stairs, the glare on Gibbs's face stopped anyone from stopping the pair to offer congratulations, even Abby stayed back. As the elevator doors closed though she let out a massive squeal of excitement , 'Oh I can't believe we're finally getting a Gibblet!'

Tony laughed, 'Didn't see you express that excitement to Gibb a few minutes ago'

Rolling her eyes the Goth told him, 'I think he had a bit too much on his mind, plus never stand between a woman in labour and her pain relief Tony', she shook her head, 'Never'

* * *

An hour later Jenny lay on her hospital bed, her red hair mused and her green eyes gleaming with annoyance, '4cm dilated, that's it! This is going to take hours!'

Gibbs rubbed her shoulders, 'You always knew that these thing take time'

'I've waited nine months, that's long enough'

He pulled her in close and placed a kiss to her mouth, 'It'll be worth it though, I promise you that'

Jenny smiled at him, 'I know that, I just want to see her, after everything that's happened, I need to know she's ok'

'I know Jen, but she'll be fine', Jethro pushed a stray curl back from Jen's face, 'She's a fighter, just like her mum'

* * *

Six hours passed and finally Jenny reached 10cm, although by this point she couldn't have cared less. Everything was just a haze of pain, she was aware of Jethro holing her hand and kissing her forehead, telling her that everything was going to be fine. She heard the midwife yell that she just had one more push and it would all be over, with one last bit of effort Jenny gave one last big push. Her head fell back onto Jethro's shoulder and hearing the wailing that filed the air she opened her eyes to look at her daughter, she let out a sob,

'Oh Jethro, she's perfect!', she looked at him, taking in the look of pure happiness on his face, he kissed her deeply before looking straight into her eyes,

'She's perfect Jen'

The midwife smiled at them as she passed them the wriggling, whimpering bundle of blankets, '7lb'12, and a healthy set of lungs, congratulations'

Jenny cuddled her daughter close, Jethro moved the edge of the blanket away from her face and they both looked in wonder at the wide blue eyes and the small tuft of red hair. A small hand freed itself from the blanket and waved in the air, Jethro held out his pinky and smiled as his daughter grabbed hold, before yawning widely and closing her eyes.

The couple laughed softly at their daughter, Jenny kissed the sleeping girl's forehead as she whispered, 'You were worth the wait'

* * *

The team, Abby, Franks, Ducky and Elizabeth filed into Jenny's private room with countless balloons and teddy bears. Abby ran towards the hospital crib and gave Gibbs a pleading look, he just nodded and Abby lifted the baby, cuddling her close, gasping, 'Oh she's amazing, have you picked a name yet?'

Jenny smiled as she answered, 'We have actually, we would like you to meet Grace Elizabeth Gibbs'

Elizabeth smiled and let out a gasp, 'You didn't need to do that'

Gibbs smiled, 'We thought it would be a fitting thank you', he looked at the older woman who was close to tears, 'Abby let her hold Grace'

Abby smiled as she handed over the sleeping infant, and the team watched as Elizabeth cradled the little girl, smiling. Gibbs moved to beside Jenny and wrapped an arm around her, smiling as they surveyed their strange but happy family, he whispered into her ear, 'I love you so much'

Turning her head to look at him, she brushed her lips against his, 'I know, I love you too'

* * *

**Well that's the end. **

**I hope you enjoyed it. Leave me a review and let me know what you thought**

**xxxxx**


End file.
